Había una vez
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Los cuentos no necesariamente son inocentes... ellos lo sabían.
1. Había una vez un lobo

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo entretenimiento. Todas las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Nota: Me pidieron a la usanza de siempre algo más madurito y oscuro, tengo que aceptar que tenía mis dudas, pero al final me convencí… yo les recomiendo leer los cuentos originales y no la versión acaramelada de las películas animadas ya que así tendrán un mejor panorama. Por cierto esto no es para menores de edad.**

 **Había una vez un lobo…**

 **(La canción está dividida en partes una del lobo otra de caperucita. Las del lobo serán sólo en cursivas, las de caperucita vienen en negritas, subrayado, ambos.)**

Cuando Gokudera era niño, lleno de lujos no faltaba la mucama que le contará algún cuento, uno de los que más recordaba era el de "Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz" La historia iba de una estúpida niña que se metía en el bosque para ir a visitar a su abuela (¿Qué madre dejaba a su hija sola en el bosque?) en el trayecto se encontraba con el lobo, el cual le hablaba de un hermoso prado de flores para así distraerla y llegar antes con la abuela (¿No le enseñaron a esa niña que no debía hablar con extraños? además ¿Por qué un animal hablaría?) entonces cuando llegaba el malvado ya había devorado a la abuela, se había disfrazado de ella tomando sus ropas. Después de una serie de preguntas idiotas se daba cuenta (¿En serio?) de que no era su familia, llegaba entonces alarmado por los gritos un leñador que mataba al villano y salvaba tanto a la tonta e ingenua niña como a su confiada abuela.

Final feliz… en ese momento lo llegó a creer, por lo menos que los buenos ganaban sobre los malos, pero entre más crecía más sentía empatía por el lobo, es decir tenía hambre y la niña debió ser muy apetitosa. Más adelante pudo leer la historia original, claro que se fascinó porque le mostró la realidad: quien obró mal fue ella (además no era una niña), le dieron advertencias que no siguió y terminó siendo devorada… en todo sentido de la palabra… la castigó el lobo (merecido lo tenía) pero no pagó por haberlo hecho.

Ya había cumplido sus 18 años, no era más un niño aunque su mente había traído de regreso ese recuerdo en específico por una razón: él también estaba acechando a una torpe, confiada muchacha: Haru Miura cuyo corazón había sido roto unos dos años atrás por el décimo Vongola Tsunayoshi Sawada cuando consciente de sus sentimientos decidió salir con Kyoko Sasagawa. Y sí que era distraída, no tenía idea que ahora poseía una diana imaginaria a la que apuntaba con esos ojos verdes suyos, entendía cuando Shamal le dijo que lanzar dinamitas a aviones de papel era como ligar chicas, aunque él no era un desvergonzado mujeriego por lo tanto sólo quería a una, sin embargo, no importaba de qué forma sus explosivos no parecían pegar en el blanco. Intentó de todo, desde soportarla cuando dramáticamente iba a llorar su mala suerte hasta pelear con ella por cualquier estúpido motivo para que notara su presencia. Ni él esperó realmente que al ser rechazada comenzara a buscar la manera para timarla, parecido al lobo engañando a caperucita. Bueno tampoco era un príncipe…

-¡Italia es fantástico!-Alababa la susodicha, estaban pasando sus vacaciones en la casa de Verano Vongola como un regalo del noveno.

-¿Verdad que sí, Haru-chan?-Preguntó Kyoko Sasagawa, ahora la novia de su jefe.

-Pero es una lástima que no nos diera tiempo de ir al planetario…-Se quejó entonces Miura, él fingió no prestar atención, miró a su jefe, el cabeza de césped y el maniático del béisbol conversando animadamente.

-¿Hay un planetario? Genial ¿deberíamos ir no, Tsuna?-Sugirió Yamamoto, una idea se gestó entonces en la cabeza del italiano, después de planetario le daría espacio a su jefe… situaciones desesperadas merecen medidas drásticas.

-¡Esa es una buena idea al extremo!-Animó el Vongola del sol.

-¿Un planetario? Debe ser igual al que hay en Namimori-Bufó Hana Kurosawa.

-B-bueno, creo que es una gran idea-Aceptó el Vongola del cielo, sonrojado al ver a su chica sonreír muy feliz.

-¡A Lambo-san le gustan las estrellas que brillan mucho!-La estúpida vaca parecía igual de emocionado por ir.

-Tsk… Un planetario no es un parque de diversiones, estúpida vaca-Regañó finalmente Hayato al niño… por el rabillo del ojo miró a Haru que le pedía dejara en paz al guardián del rayo… pobre y tonta caperucita, ya le haría pagar.

Claro que lo planearon para el día siguiente, casi se duerme dentro del enorme edificio, no era su primera vez ahí aunque decidió no hablar al respecto, su jefe lucía tan feliz con la idea que hasta él se sintió satisfecho, la única idea buena que había tenido el de la lluvia, Miura se había deprimido por la noche porque iría sola entre el montón, aprovechó esa oportunidad haciendo la recomendación "inocente" de ir a llorar a otro lugar… por ejemplo el invernadero de la mansión dentro del bosque/jardín que adornaba la casa.

Para cuando salieron aún tenían tiempo así que recorrieron el centro comercial. Que coincidencia, Sasagawa vestía de blanco como una princesa, mientras que Haru llevaba un vestido rojo. La vida podía ser irónica ¿no? Gokudera le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, pobre idiota… de verdad pobre idiota. El resto de la tarde lo pasarían en la mansión disfrutando de su tiempo libre, ¿El lobo hubiera planeado con tanta perfección todo lo sucedido de poder tener la oportunidad o era sólo él quien poseía dicha mente tan perversamente privilegiada? Se cuestionó cuando tanto el décimo como su novia desaparecieron en la casa, Yamamoto dijo que debía jugar con los niños (era increíble cómo con ese cerebro hueco suyo entendía a la perfección el ambiente) Chrome acompañaría al de la lluvia. El cabeza de césped optó por entrenar en el gimnasio de la enorme casa, Kurosawa al odiar a los niños (con toda la razón) dijo que leería algo aprovechando la biblioteca, notó como la mirada de Haru se vació y su sonrisa rígida acompañó toda su expresión. No sabía dónde ir ni con quien. Era obvio que Chrome y el maniático del béisbol tenían algo. No se quedaría a ser el mal tercio, esa no era su naturaleza. Luego miró al platinado, pareció que recordó algo… todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

-Haru dará un paseo-Dijo animada –Alguien me dijo que había un invernadero-Señaló el camino, ese alguien había sido él... pero claro nadie sabía que por la noche cuando ella no podía dormir se había acercado para decirle que si quería poner esa patética sonrisa fingida fuera a ése lugar dónde no arruinara nada para después marcharse sin mediar más palabras con la japonesa.

 _Ahí está la chica de carmín_

 _Desde muy lejos seguí su aroma y sus huellas_

 _Se ve apetitosa de verdad_

 _Su piel perfecta y sus labios necesito probar._

Cuando Haru se internó por el sendero él dijo que todo aquello lo aburriría así que tomaría una siesta, entró de nueva cuenta a la casa, menos mal que inspeccionó todo como mano derecha que era para salvaguardar la vida de su jefe. Conocía bien hasta las rutas de escape, el largo pasillo hasta el jardín posterior sería su camino. Salió sin mucho rito, vagando entre los árboles, tendría que observar de cerca a su caperucita.

 _Sé que yo la puedo cautivar_

 _Después de todo_

 _En mi bosque se ha venido a internar_

 _No podrá escapar de mí_

 _Sigue el camino ignorante de lo que te espera_

Haru caminaba por el sendero, insegura, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, pero no podía quedarse ahí interrumpiendo a Chrome-chan, ni buscar a Kyoko, seguramente Hana terminaría yendo hasta dónde el hermano de su amiga, ni hablar de quedarse sola en su habitación, no le gustaba… solía sentirse más fuera de lugar, casi igual a una niña a quien castigaron injustamente, paró… ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Viró, del sendero no había rastro, asustada respingó, quizás debería regresar siguiendo sus huellas… si tan sólo hubiera dejado algunas porque la tierra que pisó estaba llena de pasto.

-¡Hahi!-Soltó cuando escuchó algo detrás de ella, viendo que estaba sola, tragó en seco… giró cuando un pájaro salió desde un árbol, agachándose aterrada ¿De verdad era una casa con todo y bosque integrado? Un golpe seco sobre la coronilla terminó de tumbar su cuerpo cayendo sobre su trasero, cuando levantó la cara por el sol no pudo distinguir a la persona, sólo abrió sus orbes de par en par.

 _ **Tengo la impresión de que algo va a pasar**_

 _ **Un presentimiento en mi corazón.**_

 _ **¿Quién es esa visión?**_

 _ **¿Te conozco?**_

-Tsk-Chistó entonces la figura, Haru por fin aspiró un poco de aire… olía a tabaco, aliviada se puso de pie.

-Gokudera-san-Gimió tocando su pecho para calmar el latido de su corazón. -¡Asustaste a Haru!-Reclamó seguidamente, él bufó.

-¡Eres tan idiota que sabía que terminarías pérdida! No causes más problemas mujer estúpida-Argumentó el platinado, mirándola directamente, el corazón de la castaña lejos de calmarse volvió a acelerar su ritmo. Desde tiempo atrás había notado que todos los guardianes y el jefe de la familia Vongola eran bastante atractivos, Yamamoto tenía esa personalidad preciosa que calmaba todo, Ryohei un ímpetu increíble, Hibari una enorme sed de sangre, Mukuro el aura misteriosa que lo hacía muy enigmático, Tsuna la amabilidad, fortaleza y valentía de 100 hombres… y Gokudera Hayato era una cajita de sorpresas, podía ser tan misterioso como Mukuro, agresivo como Hibari, valiente y fuerte como Tsuna, con una inteligencia que lo hacía astuto además de que le permitía muchas veces actuar con el sigilo necesario, personalidad y carácter verdaderamente abrumadores (Incluso más que el mayor Vongola del sol) y en momentos llegaba a ser amable (a su torcida manera) Obviando además el exquisito color de sus ojos, las facciones galantes y el acento propio de su lengua madre.

Realmente apuesto, no podía negar que en ocasiones sentía verdadera alegría de caminar a su lado cuando salían con Tsuna y Kyoko o simplemente en grupo… pero… había algo en él que siempre le hacía percibir un poco de peligro ¿sería su imaginación?

El ojiverde sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, se consumía igual que él, debía soportar todo lo que pudiera para no terminar arruinando todo ¿declararse? Eso lo dejaba al imbécil Yamamoto, ¿Esperar pacientemente? No era tan galante como el décimo… ¿mostrar afecto desmesurado? No era tan estúpido como el idiota boxeador. Haría las cosas como el mundo le enseñó que se hacían… con fuerza y astucia. Y así como lo miraba se lo ponía fácil, tal vez ella era muy tonta, pero él no... él le gustaba a la mujer aunque intentara disimularlo, ya había jugado mucho tiempo a desentenderse llevándolo al límite.

No sabía cómo se sentía el amor de una manera normal y pura esas cosas no eran su fuerte, no obstante lo entendía como una codicia interminable… y le gustaba que Haru tuviera los ojos bien puestos en él, ¿Qué? Los lobos no son tiernos.

 _Es la primera vez que me cautivan_

 _Y ahora te deseo para mí._

 _Somos criaturas con distintas vidas_

 _No pienses en las consecuencias_

 _Sólo concéntrate en mí._

El ojiverde miró rápida pero a conciencia a la castaña… dulce, torpe, distraída, ingenua, confiada Haru Miura… sus curvas estaban comenzando a madurar, desarrollándose lo suficiente como para notar que el vestido de tirantes bien hubiera sido uno sin ellos y se sostendría perfectamente… además era corto, podía ver la parte superior de las piernas, las rodillas y el resto de piel perfectamente torneados, no podía olvidar el gusto de la chica por la gimnasia, esa cintura estrecha, las caderas bien marcadas… pobre lobo hambriento también… si hubiera visto eso no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

-Maldita sea… no me queda más remedio que llevarte… pero vas a tener que pagar por eso mujer estúpida-Señaló, ella soltó un suspiró resignado.

-¿Y si mejor regresamos, Gokudera-san?-Sugirió la chica sonriente. Él sintió un escalofrío, pero se calmó de inmediato, rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-No seas idiota… ya estamos cerca, además tampoco quiero ser un lastre como tú-Le dijo, ella bajó la mirada, cuando él comenzó a caminar no pudo evitar agregar algo a su descripción…perfectamente grosero.

Mientras más caminaba menos sabía dónde se encontraba, sin embargo él parecía muy seguro de todo, cierta opresión en su pecho no dejaba de insistir que tal vez sería mejor idea regresar, se estaban alejando mucho, mirando hacia atrás no podía ver la mansión con claridad más bien era una mancha gris. Tenía la sensación de que algo se estaba escondiendo, no sabía si entre los árboles o detrás de ella, un instinto animal la alertaba de que pronto algo saldría y se la comería. Negó, debía calmarse, si bien estar a solas con él que tanto la atraía (muy a su pesar) era un poco incómodo, también era cierto que no debía temer a nada, lo que sentía era un simple delirio de persecución, si algo pasaba estaba segura de ser protegida por él a regañadientes pero lo haría.

 _ **¿Dónde estoy? ¿En dónde me metí?**_

 _ **Nunca debí desviarme del camino en el bosque**_

 _ **Ahora de seguro me perdí**_

 _ **Y en los arbustos escucho que alguien se esconde.**_

La sensación de satisfacción estaba empezando a llenar el pecho del guardián, notó que ella estaba ya en posición junto a su persona, mirando a todas partes buscando algo asustada.

-¿Eres estúpida? Estas son las tierras de la familia Vongola, no hay nada ni nadie por aquí-Le dijo y ella brincó un poco.

-¿Estás seguro de a dónde vamos Gokudera-san?-Cuestionó ella un poco de malas, él frenó, regresando solo su cabeza para verla, la sangre de Haru se congeló en su cuerpo, el aire fue robado por esa mirada verde, era un jugo espeso tóxico de hierbas que empezaba a entrar en ella quemando sus entrañas.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como tú?-Respondió el peliplata, la japonesa pestañeó boqueando un poco al ver esa cara… la primera vez que los ojos y la sonrisa torcida del guardián no estaban en concordancia, su boca se torcía burlona pero esas orbes eran tan profundas, misteriosas ¿Qué salvaje pasión estaba metida ahí? Esa sensación… no había algo escondido en el bosque, si no en el chico delante de ella… Alguna vez le dijo que era culpa suya que su espíritu de lucha saliera a flote, era verdad, con él muchas de sus facetas terminaban por brotar y florecer, a veces se sorprendía de eso… sonrió un poco, disimuló seguidamente.

-Haru no es estúpida-Contestó… había cosas dentro él que quería descubrir, le costara lo que le costara… tal vez estar a solas en un lugar apartado se lo permitiría. Aunque le parecía otra persona, una que daba un poco de miedo.

 _ **Ahora lo veo frente a mí**_

 _ **Tan atractivo y con un magnetismo salvaje**_

 _ **¿Eres tú quien me observaba así?**_

 _ **No sé quién eres pero ahora anhelo que me atrapes**_

La japonesa sonrió genuinamente cuando vio el enorme domo que indicaba el invernadero, Gokudera no era malo ni mentiroso, sólo un poco extraño. Corrió adelantándose a él y entró por la puerta de cristal abierta, el aroma dulce de las flores así como el aire fresco fue algo que disfrutó mucho, miró a atrás encontrando al chico poco interesado cerrando la puerta.

-¡Son hermosas!-Comentó viendo rosas rojas en la tierra, luego corrió hasta otras, tenían un nombre extraño pero elegante. Se inclinó más para verlas, estaba disfrutando tanto que apenas notó al guardián de la tormenta buscando alrededor, siguió su caminata por un largo tiempo alabando cada flor que veía, realmente eran las mismas que las mucamas solían colocar en su habitación, eran tan bellas que era una lástima saber que marchitarían… pero todo en la vida lo hacía, incluso los sentimientos, los de ella por ejemplo lo habían hecho, ya no podía ver como posible pareja a Tsunayoshi Sawada, caminó encontrando brotes, era igual que con ella había plantado las semillas de un nuevo amor, esperaba que crecieran, aunque no estaba segura de ser correspondida y mucho menos de cuánto debería esperar.

Se enderezó, no vio a Gokudera por ningún lado, mirando alrededor en su búsqueda, pensó, tal vez la había dejado ahí, típico de él… dejó salir aire, su oportunidad de darle agua y luz a las semillas se había estropeado. Repentinamente golpearon su espalda, por el susto y la acción se erizó completa mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Gokudera-san deja de asustar a Haru!-Pidió sobando su espalda, era poco delicado también.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante ver todo esto?-Preguntó el peliplata, luego apagó su cigarrillo recién terminado aplastándolo con el pie. –Tsk habiendo cosas más importantes e interesantes que hacer, te gusta perder el tiempo mujer estúpida.-Le espetó sin tacto, Miura infló las mejillas.

-Pues Haru no tiene nada más interesante que ver o hacer-Rezongó, él enarcó una ceja, lo siguiente que la chica supo fue que estaba acorralada entre el medio italiano y una gruesa pared.

-¿Estás segura mujer estúpida?-Interrogó muy cerca de su cara el chico, ella tragó en seco, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, miró el suelo.

-¿G-Gokudera-san?- Fue lo único que articuló la castaña.

 _Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar_

 _Yo te enseñaré un mágico lugar_

 _Ya no lo pienses más_

 _Ven a mí lado._

Haru cerró los ojos, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo Gokudera quemaba ¿Así debía sentirse? Inmediatamente reaccionó mirándolo sonrojada. Ése no era Gokudera Hayato… por lo menos no el que conocía y aun así era justamente lo que deseaba ver, las facetas que nadie más conocía, sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser un poco preocupante, esa mano pegada justo cerca de su cara ardía y a pocos centímetros aplastando parte de su cabello la obligó a contener la respiración, los ojos verdes bien puestos en ella… si tan sólo él pudiera ver que sin ningún tipo de mala intención deseaba ver más de eso… mordió su labio inferior ¿Sin mala intención? Sólo se estaba mintiendo, el amor que sentía hacia él era muy diferente al que alguna vez tuvo por Tsunayoshi Sawada… estaba cargado por un intenso deseo oscuro, un amor maduro y adulto.

 _ **Es la primera vez que siento esto**_

 _ **Me has hechizado con tus tibios dedos**_

 _ **Estoy tentada a ignorar mis miedos**_

 _ **Si tú deseas devorarme a besos**_

 _ **No lo voy a impedir…**_

El peliblanco enarcó una ceja ¿No podía ser así de fácil o sí? Cuando ella se alejó diciendo que esas bromas no eran divertidas y algo sobre ver orquídeas, entendió que en efecto no era así, pero de esa manera era cómo le gustaban los juegos, tendrían que ser complicados, después de todo… era demasiado inteligente para vivir las cosas simples de la vida.

Muy bien… entonces sería buena idea ir tras ella, no es que le agradara perseguir, pero estaba cazando ¿Cuándo se ha visto una presa que no huya de quien la va a devorar? Era divertido notar que ella estaba en guardia, caminando a sabiendas de que él estaba siguiéndola a paso lento.

-L-las flores siempre tienen buen aroma-Dijo Haru intentando desaparecer ese silencio de tumba. Él chistó pero no pronunció palabra alguna. La japonesa aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, las orquídeas estaban cerca de la puerta, se había metido demasiado dentro del invernadero y éste era bastante amplio, como la mansión quizá… su corazón latía tan fuerte, casi podía escucharlo.

Gokudera le seguía el paso sin prisa, claro que había pensado en que probablemente ella intentaría huir, pero tenía la estrategia adecuada para esa situación él había cerrado la puerta y la castaña parecía haber olvidado ese importante hecho. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción desde que fue nombrado guardián de la tormenta y su jefe ganó cada duelo en esa época y en el futuro.

-¡Hagamos una carrera Gokudera-san, veamos quien llega primero!-Gritó Haru como si hubiera encontrado la solución al problema, que mujer más estúpida, ya no podía escapar pero lo intentaba.

-No me jodas-Respondió, ella sonrió. Corrió siguiendo su ruta ignorando completamente la negativa, que en realidad había sido a propósito.

 _¿Qué tal si jugamos caperucita?_

 _Tú te escondes y yo te busco_

 _Pero si logro atraparte… vas a pertenecerme_

 _No tienes escapatoria ahora eres mi presa_

Haru Miura corría dentro del lugar, no era que se hubiera acobardado… quizás había cosas dentro de la personalidad del medio italiano que aún no estaba lista para ver, tal vez había jugado demasiado a hacerse la tonta para saber hasta dónde llegaría Gokudera Hayato con ella, había caído dentro de su propia trampa… Oh… esa situación se le hacía conocida, ¿En dónde había visto una historia parecida? Justó recobraba el aliento cuando vio la salida, las orquídeas color rojo intenso le avisaban que ya estaba a unos pasos, se acercó lento, no había rastro del chico, aliviada tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta… estaba cerrada con llave. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, cuando llegaron el lugar estaba abierto de par en par y… su cuerpo se enderezó al escuchar los pasos del albino, volvió a intentar a abrirla sin éxito. Cierto, el ojiverde había cerrado la puerta.

Caperucita roja. Eso le vino a la cabeza, la niña que confió en un lobo que luego se la comió… él le dijo a dónde ir, la guio hasta ahí… ¿No era parecido al lobo diciéndole a la pequeña e indefensa chica que fuera por flores antes de llegar con su abuela? ¿No era el lobo disfrazado de Gokudera Hayato? No lo veía simplemente con ojos de amistad… cuando vio que el lobo feroz había llegado sonrió nerviosa.

-Gokudera-san, abre la puerta Haru no puede-Pidió con una risita tonta, él miró la salida, luego a ella, posteriormente las orquídeas.

 _ **Es la primera vez que me cautivan**_

 _ **Y ahora estoy corriendo por mi vida**_

 _ **El sueño se ha vuelto pesadilla**_

 _ **Nunca debí confiar en las mentiras de un sexy lobo**_

-¿No ibas a ver esas mierdas?-Señaló con un tono un poco extraño, la japonesa tembló de pies a cabeza.

-¡Hahi!...-Soltó para después tapar sus labios. La había descubierto.

-¿A qué juegas mujer estúpida?-Interrogó él acercándose de inmediato con esa mirada tan… agresiva.

-L-las orquídeas son las favoritas de Haru-Intentó corregir la de ojos chocolate. –P-pero es tarde y seguramente los demás nos buscaran Gokudera-san, Haru no quiere preocuparlos ¿R-regresamos mañana? Traigamos a Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan… -Retrocedió un poco- Yamamoto-san… oni-san… -Por fin su cuerpo pegó con la puerta -¡Tsuna-san!-Gritó sin pensarlo mucho cerrando los ojos. Esa forma en la cual lo mencionó parecía haber gritado su nombre pidiendo ayuda. Los pasos de Gokudera se detuvieron, no podía ser ¿Lo había malinterpretado? No quiso gritar su nombre de esa manera, estaba asustada así que era normal que hubiera salido así…

-¿Así que todo sigue siendo por el décimo?-Preguntó él cuando ella lo miró para encontrarlo… divertido y molesto…

-A-a Haru no le gusta ya Tsuna-san-Confesó ella aterrada. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo decía pero supuso que así estaría menos molesto. -P-pero estaba triste porque se siente un poco extraña… Haru siente que es un estorbo…-Se interrumpió para después balbucear cayendo en lo profundo de esos ojos llenos de burla -A Haru L-le gusta Gokudera-san- Murmuró escuchándolo gruñir de una forma que no parecía molesto…

-¿Entonces a qué le temes mujer estúpida? Mierda ni siquiera pregunté eso ¿Ya enloqueciste?- Volvió a decir él muy, muy complacido, estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no se daría el lujo de sonreír o parar, eso lo haría al terminar todo…

Comenzaría por comerse esa impertinente boca para callarla de una vez… luego… el cuello que ya merecía ser bien marcado, se percató que los tirantes no eran parte del vestido, lo parecían por el tono… sería buena idea ver a caperucita roja sin todo eso, roja de verdad…

Si el primer beso de una princesa era la cosa más tierna del mundo… entonces ella no lo era, la lengua de Gokudera la atacaba como una serpiente que no está satisfecha con morder una vez y sus brazos parecían una enredadera alrededor de su cintura. Tampoco se habló en los cuentos o novelas e incluso en los mangas románticos que se podía empezar al revés… primero hacer el amor después ser pareja, aunque no estaba segura, tal vez ni serían pareja pero… lo que sí sabía es que podía despedirse para siempre de su castidad, el Vongola de la tormenta era exigente no se conformaría con un beso y lo hizo saber a la castaña cuando sus manos bajaron directamente a los muslos de la chica que gimió aferrándose a él rompiendo el beso. Lo harían. Había caído en la trampa, quería saber más de él y enamorarse, dijo que no importaba el costo, pues ese era el precio.

-Haru…-Jadeó la japonesa- ¿Perdió Gokudera-san?- Preguntó en un suave susurro totalmente convencida de que así era pero quería escucharlo. Rendida, abrazó la espalda del platinado para después jugar con la hebilla del cinturón del mismo.

-¿Y cuándo has ganado estúpida?-Fue la respuesta del chico.

La de ojos chocolate no supo exactamente si era recorrida por un bólido de fuego el cual terminó por desintegrar su ropa, solo sabía de lo delicioso que era (aun estando acostada sobre las rojas orquídeas y en la tierra) encajar sus uñas en la piel de Gokudera Hayato, del dolor que la invadió cuando entro en ella y del alivio que sintió también en ese momento, también se enteró de la forma en que su voz podía escucharse chillando el nombre del muchacho una y otra vez, además que los lobos son mejores que los príncipes (Sin ofender a Tsuna y Dino-san pero…) … Al final el lobo si devoró a caperucita pero a diferencia de ese cuento… no se sentía nada mal.

 _Ahora están nuestras almas unidas_

 _Selladas bajo tierra y orquídeas_

 _No imaginas cuanto te deseaba_

 _Aunque lo dudes, desde ahora…_

Después de colocarse la ropa de nueva cuenta, mientras Haru se reponía de toda la faena, Gokudera la observó, no estaba nada satisfecho, al contrario ahora se sentía más hambriento, ni repetir dos veces extra lo había llenado… Pero bien, ya podía hacerse cargo de eso con todo derecho. La miró un momento, luego le arrojó el vestido para que se repusiera.

-Por lo menos hubo flores-Dijo ella sonriendo pícara, él se sonrojó, rascó su cabeza. -¡Hahi! Gokudera-san se sonrojó-Gritó ella señalándolo.

-¡No es Hahi, eres una estúpida!-Le reprochó el italiano… ella sonreía de esa manera tan…

-Hayato… ¿Mañana vendremos de nuevo?-Le preguntó cerca de su oído.

-Tsk… ni loco, este lugar es una mierda… hay una bodega de antigüedades-Le respondió él casi sonriendo.

¿Y sí caperucita seguía tentando al lobo pasando todos los días por el mismo lugar a propósito?

Entonces, el lobo debía seguir devorándola de por vida ¿no?

 _Ya eres parte de mí…_


	2. Había una vez un cisne

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo entretenimiento. Todas las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Había una vez un cisne…**

Alguna vez la madre del décimo Vongola leyó un cuento, el de una bella princesa transformada en cisne por un malvado brujo que la codiciaba, poco después ella se enamoraba de un príncipe que además descubría su secreto y quedaba prendado de la mujer, sin embargo el villano ponía una trampa, hacía que el príncipe callera en los brazos de su hija malvada dándole la apariencia de la verdadera princesa, así él termina prometiéndole amor a ella en vez de a su amada, pero la impostora contenta con haberlo engañado deja ver su verdadero rostro y aparentemente el mal triunfa, no obstante al ser perdonado por su princesa real, derrotan al mago a costa de sus vidas reuniéndose en el más allá.

Era triste pero enseñaba que el amor ganaba incluso sobre la muerte. El día que vio por primera vez a Kyoko pensó que así se había sentido el príncipe Sigfrid al ver a su querida princesa cisne, para él la pelinaranja era todo lo que una mujer debería ser, atenta, dulce, hermosa… Y al final tuvo el valor de declararse sin necesidad de una bala de última voluntad, su alegría fue grande al ser aceptado, en ocasiones sentía que en realidad él era el príncipe hechizado y la ojimiel lo había salvado… no obstante supo que Haru Miura terminaría herida, después de todo, la chica gritaba a los cuatro vientos estar enamorada de él. El caramelo dulce de su cariño correspondido se había rellenado de amargura por esa situación, aunque nunca pensó que la castaña lo tomaría con madurez. Sonrió mientras él le explicaba que ahora estaría a lado de Kyoko, asintió, felicitó y ocultó el dolor de su rechazo de la mejor manera posible, si lloraba no se le notaba, su entusiasmo, alegría y resignación fueron de admirar.

No se distanció ni evitó a ninguno de los chicos, al contrario, Tsuna fue testigo de cómo se convirtió en alguien bastante cercana a los guardianes, incluso con uno que era de los más difíciles, Gokudera Hayato, claro que se impresionó, no se esperaba que la castaña de buenas a primeras y aparentemente de un día para otro tuviera tal acercamiento con el italiano, más aún, que el mismo ojiverde pareciera estar de acuerdo. No le dio importancia, al menos no la suficiente, sólo se percató cuando Kyoko Sasagawa se fue. Su relación con él no terminó pero tomó la oferta de un intercambio estudiantil en Francia que duraría un año. Se sintió triste aunque la dejó ir… y ahora percibía en su interior un hueco.

-¿Tsuna-san?-Llamó una voz familiar para él, Haru lo miraba no muy cerca, inclinada, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Haru-Nombró y se percató que estaba tan perdido en esos pensamientos que seguía recargado en el puente de madera que daba al lago artificial en el parque de Namimori aún después de que había pasado una hora.

-Hola Tsuna-san-Saludó la chica colocándose a su lado. –Te ves un poco triste… ¿Kyoko-chan no te ha hablado?-Preguntó Miura mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el castaño no contestó se quedó prendado de esos hilos sedosos, ella entonces lo miró sonriente aún. -¿Tsuna-san?-Interrogó preocupada.

-¿Eh? N-no estoy triste… ayer habló conmigo, dijo que la comida es deliciosa-Aseguró mientras devolvía la vista al agua, abochornado, siempre le pareció que el cabello perfumado a vainilla de Haru era muy brillante, nunca se animó a tocarlo, además no le correspondía semejante gesto puesto que no gustaba de ella y podría ser malinterpretado. -Sólo pensaba jejeje-Arguyó, la castaña sonrió con más ganas. -¿Uh? -Soltó Sawada cuando la observó bien, estaba peinada con unas trenzas casi sueltas debajo de la oreja, además llevaba una falda negra arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes color verde, incluso sus labios estaban ligeramente maquillados. –Haru, ¿comiste una paleta de cereza? –Preguntó y ella comenzó a reír bajito.

-Hahi, Tsuna-san no has cambiado nada- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rosado intenso. –Incluso Hayato-kun se da cuenta de estas cosas-Murmuró, Tsuna la miró atentamente. -¿Extrañas a Kyoko-chan, verdad?-Interrogó como si intentara ocultar lo anterior pero al jefe de la familia se le quedó bien grabado ese "Hayato-kun" no conocía a nadie más que pudiera responder por ese nombre más que su guardián de la tormenta, aunque sólo Bianchi lo llamaban por su primer nombre.

-Mhm-Respondió mirando las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos semi amarradas.

-No tienes que preocuparte Tsuna-san… Kyoko-chan te quiere mucho y siempre será así-Afirmó la chica. -Además Kyoko-chan tiene un excelente novio que la está esperando en Japón, eso me contó que le dijo a sus compañeros. -Añadió guiñando con complicidad. Tsuna chilló negando avergonzado, Haru volvió a reír. El chico dejó de mover las manos a los lados para mirar las facciones alegres de la chica manchadas con el naranja pálido y suave del atardecer. ¿Por qué Haru podía mostrar tanta algarabía mientras lo animaba de esa manera? ¿No le dolía?

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

 _ **El mundo ardía y nadie podría salvarme salvo tú**_

 _ **Extraño lo que el deseo puede a la gente estúpida hacer**_

-Me alegra que estés bien Haru-Dijo sinceramente, la aludida pestañeó.

-¡Hahi! ¿Por qué Haru no debería estarlo?-Interrogó- ¿Estabas preocupado por Haru, Tsuna-san?-Prosiguió –B-bueno… Haru… justo ahora acaba de estar en una cita… una terrible cita-Recordó negando y suspirando resignada.

-¿Terrible?-Fue la respuesta de Tsuna, la ex estudiante de Midori curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que el cielo Vongola no supo interpretar.

-Hayato-kun no sabe mucho sobre mujeres-Reconoció lamentándose, Tsuna volvió a chillar.

-¿¡Gokudera-san!?-Gritó el pelo pincho, la chica le tapó la boca mirando a todas partes asustada.

\- Hahi… E-en realidad era secreto-Señaló nerviosa –Haru lo dijo sin pensar… por favor Tsuna-san no le digas a nadie, Gokudera-san se enfadaría-Pidió suplicante.

Tsunayoshi Sawada supo casi de inmediato: se encontró decepcionado. Pero ¿No era el ángel de Namimori todo lo que quería? ¿No había pasado de cisne a príncipe cuando ella lo aceptó? Ya tenía todo aquello que lo hacía dichoso ¿Entonces, por qué no lo parecía? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su pecho dolía en ese momento?

-Claro… es sólo que… no pensé que Gokudera-san…-Balbuceó el jefe.

-B-bueno… Haru tampoco pensó en eso-Murmuró mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿T-te gusta Gokudera-san?-Preguntó el chico sin mucho tacto, Miura respingó, tragó en seco mirando a todos lados.

-Hahi Tsuna-san ¿Qué cosas preguntas?-Dijo negando pero con las mejillas completamente arreboladas, haciendo círculos en la madera del pasamanos con un dedo…-Haru… sí-Admitió.

-Eso…-Tsuna se interrumpió- Eso está muy bien Haru, Gokudera-san es un poco complicado, pero seguramente…- Lo que estaba por pronunciar: "Podrá quererte cómo mereces" le costaba tanto, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Haru Miura enamorada de Gokudera Hayato, simplemente quería decir que él no era ya su amor. Y sentía un gran abatimiento, parecido a cuando perdieron vs Byakuran.

 _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

 _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

 _ **Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú**_

 _ **Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú**_

Tsuna recordaría ése día regresar a casa sintiéndose pesado, para cuando su novia lo llamó, recordó cuál era el asunto que lo deprimía en principio. Mientras Sasagawa le hablaba del clima, el idioma, la comida, su rutina, él miraba un punto en la nada del techo, sólo respondiendo en sonidos como "mhm" "mmm" "oh" y algunas palabras cortas "Genial" "Debe ser" Los 30 minutos le parecieron horas enteras, para cuando colgó despidiéndose de su novia, se recostó y observó a Reborn dormir profundamente con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, la cara de Haru Miura se le vino a la cabeza y lejos de alegrarse, terminó colocándose la almohada alrededor de la cabeza deprimido.

Era parte de crecer empezar a tener una relación de pareja, que ahora él y los demás empezaran a formalizar o formar relaciones amorosas no era una sorpresa, estaban en la edad en la que no siendo adultos comenzarían a pensar como uno, dio la vuelta, además, era justo que tanto la chica como el italiano tuvieran una oportunidad, volvió a girar, tenían personalidades parecidas aunque sus pensamientos discordaban, suspiró, tal vez debería mantenerse cerca de ambos, Gokudera no sabía casi de esas cosas… ¿Y si terminaba hiriendo a Haru? No, fuera lo que fuera, el platinado no sería capaz.

Tsuna observó con los ojos abiertos la forma en que la luz comenzó a llenar su habitación, bostezó incorporándose antes de que la alarma sonara, Reborn lo miró por unos instantes.

-Es extraño en ti despertar a tiempo, Tsuna ¿Estás enfermo?-Comentó, el aludido bostezó fatigado. -O ¿Será que empiezas a actuar más como un jefe de la mafia?-Preguntó, el chico suspiró.

-No he aceptado ser un jefe de la mafia…-Gimió. Con las ojeras visibles en su cara desayunó, se alistó y salió –Me voy-Anunció, su madre que incluso le tomó la temperatura se asomó desde la cocina.

-No es normal-Susurró mirando hacia arriba -¿Será que Tsu-kun extraña a Kyoko-chan?-Interrogó a Bianchi que terminaba su té, la dama de los venenos sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso Mamá, ya se le pasará, así son los chicos-Dijo y miró la varita que flotaba en su bebida.

-¡Oh! Décimo, buenos días-Saludó Gokudera corriendo hasta él, el de cabello pincho sonrió lo mejor que pudo. –Hoy madrugó-Siguió el chico, Tsuna suspiró decaído. ¿Era tan extraño?

-S-sí… ¿Y qué tal tú, Gokudera-kun?-Preguntó, el italiano sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Todo bien décimo-Dijo feliz. Tsuna asintió, estaba nervioso, Haru había pedido que no comentara que se enteró aunque muriera de curiosidad.

-¡Good morning!-Saludó la voz de Haru que saltó desde la parte superior de una barda, dando una marometa antes de caer con los brazos a los costados, Gokudera chistó golpeando su frente con la mano, ya que no estaban en secundaria la chica incluso iba con ellos a la escuela, la preparatoria de Namimori, por el susto Tsuna terminó sobre su trasero en el suelo.

-¿Por qué demonios no puedes ser normal y caminar como la gente lo hace, mujer estúpida?-Interrogó el peliplata de mal humor.

-Haru es normal y no es estúpida Gokudera-san-Respondió la castaña ayudando al Vongola del cielo a levantarse.

-¡Acabas de hacer daño al décimo!-Recriminó el chico.

-¡Hahi! N-no era intención de Haru-Dijo la chica un poco cabizbaja. –Haru lo lamenta, Tsuna-san-Se excusó inclinándose.

-Bueno, bueno, están animados esta mañana-Yamamoto hizo su entrada con aquellas palabras –Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru-Saludó levantando una mano.

-¡Es la mujer estúpida causando alboroto!-Reclamó el de la tormenta al recién llegado espadachín.

Tsuna suspiró, nada había cambiado… seguían siendo los de antes, Yamamoto intentando calmar a Gokudera, Haru reclamando y él italiano insultándola… Repentinamente el ambiente cambió, el de la lluvia se alejó de la castaña y el platinado llegando hasta dónde se encontraba Sawada.

-¿Yamamoto?-Preguntó el de los ojos chocolate.

-Gokudera y Haru sí que se llevan bien-Dijo de la nada, ambos chicos que discutían acaloradamente lo miraron descolocados, el pelinegro comenzó a reír. -Bueno, bueno ya saben lo que dicen, los que se pelean se aman-Comentó, Haru boqueó mientras que Gokudera lo miró horrorizado, luego notaron a los alrededores a chicos de la escuela, adultos y niños mirándolos mientras murmuraban. Los dos se miraron, enrojecieron, se dieron la espalda.

-C-creo que estás exagerando-Murmuró Tsuna intentando acabar con ese raro ambiente de comedia romántica.

-A-así es, yo no me fijaría en una mujer estúpida-Gruñó Gokudera, Haru bajó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Tsuna no pudo quitarse en todo el día su mirada herida. Ni la mueca de arrepentimiento de su guardián apretando los puños mientras la veía partir.

El resto de las primeras clases, el décimo Vongola miraba la espalda de Haru asientos adelante, alejada por dos compañeros hacia la izquierda de Gokudera, tomaba notas concentrada en la clase de historia, él no podía.

Finalmente tocó el descanso, mientras Miura buscó a Chrome y Hana para el almuerzo en el salón contiguo ya que tomaban clases en diferente aula, los chicos fueron a la azotea, dónde usualmente gustaban comer, las chicas llegaron hablando de todo y nada.

-Tsuna-san-Llamó Haru con un tono alegre y bastante animado, el corazón del aludido retumbó. -¡Sorpresa!-Llamó colocando una caja de bento delante de él, el chico rascó su cabeza, miró a la castaña y las chicas que sonreían abiertamente. –Son tus favoritos, come todo lo que quieras por favor-Dijo mientras abría la caja mostrando en efecto sus platillos preferidos, se acercó a él y sigilosamente murmuró –Anímate ¿sí?

-¿Para mí?-Cuestionó el cielo Vongola, Haru asintió, luego sin mucho rito de por medio se sentó.

-Se ve bien-Alabó Yamamoto que comía su propio almuerzo mientras Chrome se revolvía nerviosa, un poco avergonzada, expectante de algo.

-¡Se ve delicioso al extremo!- Gritó Ryohei interrumpido por su novia cuando sin aviso, a manera de pedir silencio le metió en la boca un camarón frito con sus palillos, alimentándolo como si fuera un bebé, Haru dejó la punta de sus palillos en sus labios negando.

-No te hubieras molestado Haru-Agradeció Sawada. Era linda la forma en que la chica sabía mucho de él, atento además que hubiese tomado la molestia para hacerlo especialmente para su persona por el simple hecho de animarlo, Haru siempre era muy atenta con él, parecía… una princesa. Los ojos cafés del de la flama del cielo se abrieron de golpe… ¿Una princesa? No debía pensar así.

 _No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only going to break your heart)_

 _ **No, no quiero enamorarme**_

 _ **(Esta chica sólo va a romper tu corazón)**_

-No te preocupes, Tsuna-san, a Haru no le molesta hacer almuerzo, siempre hace el de Gokudera-san-Dijo congelándose de inmediato con la sonrisa trabada en su rostro, mientras el platinado se atragantó con el bocado que masticaba y tosió violentamente, las miradas de todos fueron a parar al chico.

-Ah, bien por ti Gokudera-Felicitó Yamamoto riendo sonoramente.

-¡El cabeza de pulpo se está convirtiendo en adulto!-Declaró el mayor de todos, interrumpido otra vez por Hana de la misma forma que antes.

-No me jodas…-Gruñó el de la tormenta un poco sonrojado, mientras que Haru comía apresuradamente. Tsuna tragó en seco, tomó los palillos y llevó un poco de comida a su boca, le sabía tan rico como amargo. Pasó por alto que Haru era amable con todos… no, fue sólo por lástima que hizo la comida, con que hacía la de Gokudera a diario ¿no? Vaya, su mente estaba volviéndose atrevida al creer que tenía un trato diferente aún, él la rechazó ¿Qué esperaba?

 _No, I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only going to break your heart)_

 _ **No, no quiero enamorarme**_

 _ **(Esta chica sólo va a romper tu corazón)**_

-T-Tsuna-san ¿Qué tal?-Interrogó para dejar de lado el momento incómodo, Sawada la miró, sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Está delicioso Haru, serás una buena esposa.-Felicitó.

-¡Hahi!- Artículo la castaña, Hayato que se reponía de su ahogamiento tomando largos tragos de soda escupió todo el líquido a la cara del guardián de la lluvia. Lo extraño no fue el comentario, si no la reacción de su "mano derecha", volvía a toser secando su barbilla con una manga.

-N-no es Hahi maldita sea, agradécele al décimo por el cumplido estúpida.-Exigió el ojiverde tomando por atrás la cabeza de Haru para inclinarla, mientras hacía lo mismo. –La estúpida mujer le agradece décimo-Dijo cómo si el alago hubiera sido también para él.

-¿Gokudera-kun?-Preguntó descolocado Tsuna, el medio italiano se levantó, miró alrededor, boqueo varias veces dejando ir a la castaña que gemía por el dolor de tan brusco movimiento.

-Es… es sólo que alguien debe enseñarle modales a la mujer estúpida, ¡Agradéceme también!-Ordenó a la chica que sonrojada jugaba con sus dedos.

-Parecen un matrimonio de novela de comedia-Soltó Kurosawa.

-Cállate Kurosawa, tonterías- Dijo el peliplata, Sawada esperaba el comentario hiriente negando todo de Gokudera, aunque esas palabras un poco maleducadas no eran una negativa como tal.

El cuento de la princesa cisne vino volando a la cabeza del décimo jefe de la mafia Vongola… ¿Qué pasaría si el príncipe hubiera conocido a Odil primero y terminara deslumbrado por ella confundiéndolo con amor? ¿Y si el mago hubiera tenido buenas intenciones y conquistara a Odette? ¿Si el príncipe se percatara de la presencia de Odette una vez que le diera su amor a Odil y fuera él, sin querer quien hechizara a la chica? La historia entonces no sería como se conoce, para empezar probablemente Odette aceptaría el amor de Robert, Odil no sería despreciable y Sigfrid no pasaría de idiota. Además, el "robo" de los afectos hubiera sido al revés, pero sin que Odil, Odette o Robert fueran culpables porque el príncipe erró en su decisión.

De ser el caso así, Sigfrido tendría dos opciones: Resignarse, soportarlo, vivir incompleto por el resto de sus días o bien tomar el papel de villano… convertirse en el cisne negro que engaña a Odette para alejarla del mago y ganar su afecto. Aunque no tenía ese derecho. Miró a Miura, luego al Smoking Bomb… no, no tenía ese derecho…

Poco tiempo después, junto con el verano sucedió la tragedia… el padre de Gokudera murió, todos decidieron acompañar a su amigo en el dolor rumbo a Italia, claro, éste aseguraba encontrarse perfectamente bien, pero a él no lo convencía, podía sentir su sufrimiento con tan solo mirarlo, era triste verlo así, pero más porque a lo lejos veía la mirada herida de Haru, observando al italiano, si intentaba tomar el brazo del muchacho suavemente él respondía agresivo retirándolo, mirándola como si la amenazara por tal acto, el día del funeral Tsuna buscaba a Gokudera, nadie lo encontraba, llegó entonces al salón de estar, la puerta se hallaba cerrada, justo tocó la perilla para abrir cuando escuchó palabras.

-¿Por qué Hayato?-Era la voz de Haru, temblorosa.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz-Le recriminó con esa voz rasposa du guardián de la tormenta.

-¡No es lo que te pregunté…! ¿Por qué ocultas a todos cómo te sientes, no somos tus amigos?-Cuestionó la chica bajando un poco la voz.

-¡Deja de joder y métete en tus asuntos!-Exigió el ojiverde.

-Tsuna-san está preocupado por ti… todos lo están-Respondió la chica sin titubear.

-¡Y a ti que…! Mierda, ¿Entonces haces todo este maldito drama por el décimo de nuevo eh?-La voz de su guardián además de presentar enfado, al final sonó sarcástica.

-No, lo hago por ti, porque Haru…-Tsuna escuchó los hipidos de Haru –Porque no importa cuántas veces o de qué manera insultes a Haru, ella se preocupa por ti-Un silencio reinó después de esas palabras. –Si te hace sentir mejor, entonces hazlo, dile a Haru que es una estúpida, insúltala cuanto quieras… -Pidió -Pero por favor… ¿Podrías dejar de mentir?-Preguntó además de suplicar.

-Tsk… maldita sea… nadie ha dicho una sola mentira, que molesta eres, deja de seguirme estúpida.-Contestó el italiano. Tsuna escuchó los pasos, sin pensarlo mucho se alejó de la puerta escondiéndose, lo vio salir mientras abotonaba con rudeza las mangas de su camisa, luego lo observó tragar pesadamente tomar aire con fuerza, Tsuna esperó a que se marchara por el pasillo, caminó un poco y encontró a Haru enfundada en aquel vestido negro, liso, las medias del mismo color y zapatos bajos mirando el suelo, tiritando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _With you, with you (this girl is only going to break your heart)_

 _ **De ti, de ti.**_

 _ **(Esta chica sólo va a romper tu corazón)**_

El castaño sonrió un poco, se acercó hasta ella, Haru estaba realmente destrozada. Sin decir una palabra, mientras ella se sentaba y cubría su rostro con las manos, desplomándose Sawada tomó lugar a su lado… no estaba bien… él no debía alargar el brazo de esa manera para pasarlo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, no tendría que tomar con la otra mano su cabeza para acercarla a su pecho y permitirle descansar, él no podía dejar que sus dedos acariciaran el hombro desnudo, sentir la piel, aspirar su aroma, cerrar los ojos y colocar el mentón encima de la coronilla castaña, tampoco bajar la cabeza y rozar con sus labios el cabello disimuladamente… ni mirarla llorar con dulzura, ni acariciar su rostro… esperar vanamente que ella levantara la cabeza y tener sus labios mojados en agua salada venida de sus ojos dispuestos a secarse con los suyos debía estar prohibido… ah Haru, oh Haru, por favor Haru ya no más…

Eres la mujer querida por su amigo.

Eres la chica que ha hecho a Gokudera tener la mirada apesadumbrada al salir de ahí.

Eres la amiga de Kyoko que no sospecha nada en Francia.

-Tsuna-san-Llamó en un gemido la chica sin decir más nada.

Eres Odette, hechizada cruelmente, convertida en cisne para un hombre que no puede expresar lo que siente y te hiere mientras alzas el cuello y bates las alas inútilmente tratando de alcanzar la torre donde se encerró.

Enamorada del mago equivocado, robando el amor del príncipe a Odil.

Cisne, princesa, hechicera… Tú, cielos ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

 _What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way._

 _ **Qué juego infame juegas para hacerme sentir así**_

Tsuna salió de ahí en silencio con Haru, caminando lado a lado por el pasillo, viajó con él en el auto dispuesto por el noveno para ellos, mirando la ventana cómo si buscara una salida, mientras la familia cargaba el féretro ellos observaban de lejos, Haru lloraba. Tsuna deseaba pasar por sus mejillas las yemas de sus pulgares, por eso apretaba sus manos fuertemente para no dejarse llevar.

Cuando el rito funerario acabó, Gokudera se quedó solitario frente a la tumba, la tierra nueva, fresca recién apaleada, mirando un punto en ese lugar, Haru caminaba con los demás, pero detuvo del brazo a Tsuna, ella observaba hacia atrás, Tsuna casi pudo ver en los orbes chocolate la espalda del guardián de la tormenta encarnada. Al poco rato, el de la tormenta caminó hasta ellos, colocó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la castaña para después mirar frente a su jefe.

-Lo lamento décimo-Se disculpó el italiano, él negó.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte o disculparte, Gokudera-kun.- Aseguró el castaño… Gokudera se sonrojó un poco mientras veía a Haru con los ojos puestos en el cielo rojizo del atardecer.

 _Y Haru… eres cruel porque haces latir con igual ritmo el corazón de dos personas, por diferentes razones, con un solo sentimiento, el mismo día._

Regresaron a la mansión Vongola de verano dónde se alojaban, unos igual a como fueron, otros diferentes, él por ejemplo, Haru por supuesto, Gokudera se quedaría por lo menos un día más en el castillo para arreglar ciertas cosas junto con Bianchi.

-Tsuna-san-Llamó la castaña, el chico la miró por unos segundos, no podía dejar de pensar en esos minutos en el sofá, no hubo beso, pero todo lo demás ya era insano. –Gokudera-san... ¿estará bien, no?- Preguntó y él castaño sintió miles de fragmentos puntiagudos sobre sus hombros mientras asentía sonriendo falsamente.

Pasarían dos días en Italia, Tsuna miraba por la ventana, sus amigos se entretenían con una consola de videojuegos y él simplemente estaba observando a lo lejos a Haru, que rara y encantadora a la vez, no le importaba estar mojándose con los aspersores mientras se balanceaba en un viejo columpio, tomaba vuelo hasta llegar a lo alto y saltaba extendiendo los brazos, daba alguna pirueta en el aire y caía perfectamente, reía, daba vueltas y regresaba a lo mismo, si llegaba a caer giraba en el pasto, se quedaba recostada viendo el cielo y después se ponía de pie, estaba feliz, pero el desconocía la razón, el primer día que regresaron a la casa se encontraba decaída, mientras daba vueltas enfundada en ese vestido color rosa pastel, le parecía que las gotas de agua eran perlas y diamantes que brotaban de ella… Tsuna siempre fue del tipo que soñaba despierto y verla así lo ayudaba más a quedar en ese estado hipnótico.

También aparecía su imagen clara antes de cerrar los ojos y mientras dormía, siempre a su lado, siempre feliz. Justo como en ese instante.

Sawada pestañeó, vio llegar a su guardián de la tormenta, encorvado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola y entonces… seducido posiblemente por la magia que despedía la japonesa, sonrió un poco, desganado pero lo hizo. Haru respingó cuando después de unos minutos, Gokudera regresando su faz endurecida, con algo de fastidio la había llamado seguramente con su apodo preferido para ella "estúpida mujer"

Haru era feliz, aunque estuviera discutiendo con él…

Estaba feliz porque el peliplata regresaba ese día.

Tsuna soñó con ella, la vio de la misma manera, tan bella, tan cerca de él, lo invitaba a llegar a su lado, él iba tras ella, corrían colina arriba sólo para que él quedara a medio camino cuando Kyoko tomaba su mano y al volver la vista a la castaña estuviera junto a su guardián de la tormenta, alejándose mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce, no obstante reía abierta, sincera para el platinado, por ende no despertó de buen humor y verlos caminar por el pasillo discutiendo como siempre tampoco lo animó.

La alegría de la castaña era por él, para él, era… era lo más vil y no lo sabía.

 _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

 _ **Qué cosa infame haces para hacer que sueñe contigo**_

El regreso a Japón no lo tranquilizó, Kyoko retornaba de su ida a París, además ahora era mucho más consciente de los sentimientos negativos dentro de él, le tenía a su pesar bastante envidia a Gokudera quien lo seguía y quería sinceramente, plus a eso el resentimiento a Haru, no lo podía evitar, brotaba tan natural de él pensar en lo fácil que la chica cambió sus afectos, de la noche a la mañana pasó de él al italiano, lo cual llevaba a su mente a divagar en lugares peores.

Si buscaba una oportunidad para hablar con ella resultaba nefasto, siempre terminaba mordiéndose la lengua, dilatando su dolor, llenándose de un desasosiego oscuro, un abismo en el que caía sin parar, por ejemplo, ese instante, había salido a comprar leche y otras cosas para la cena, encontrándose a la chica solitaria sentada en el parque, bastante decaída, su instinto de supervivencia le avisó que debería retroceder, pero su buen corazón le exigió acercarse.

-Haru-Llamó a la chica que al observarlo pestañeó, limpió sus ojos y sonrió tan fingido que le pareció incluso haberla molestado con su intromisión.

-Tsuna-san-Saludó para después mirar las bolsas de sus compras. -¿Vas a casa?-Preguntó, el chico asintió, posterior a eso ambos caminaban cargando las bolsas.

-No debiste molestarte Haru, yo podía solo-Dijo él pero ella negó feliz.

-Me alegra ayudarte Tsuna-san-Murmuró para después mirar el contenido de las bolsas discretamente- ¿Cenarán estofado?-Cuestionó.

-Sí, pero mi madre estaba pensando en hacer otra cosa, Lambo insistió en estofado ¿Por qué siempre hace esas cosas?- Preguntó suspirando, Haru comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, debió ser un gran lío el que armó Lambo-chan-Dijo, Tsuna la miró.

-Oye… Haru-Llamó, ella por fin conecto esos enormes orbes chocolate con los suyos. -¿Estás bien? –Interrogó mirando de regreso al frente.

-¡Hahi! Haru se siente bien Tsuna-san-Respondió ella.

-Bueno, quizá sólo fue mi imaginación… cuando te vi parecías desanimada. –Comentó el castaño, la muchacha abrió grandes los ojos, miró el suelo, tragó en seco.

-Tsuna-san… -Murmuró- No te preocupes… Haru sólo pensaba… Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos ¿no?- La chica levantó la cabeza mirando melancólica al cielo. –Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan ¿tardaron mucho en ser novios?- Tsuna ante la pregunta se sonrojó. –E-es solo que… Haru… quisiera llegar a algo más concreto con Hayato-kun-Confesó, Tsuna sonrió nervioso, no, no a él, no en ese momento… -Haru ha esperado, pero Hayato-kun no es de los que se declaran o hacen algo… y no sabe si es correcto que Haru sea quien dé el paso… me puse a pensar y tuve miedo, ¿Qué tal si arruino todo con Hayato?-Preguntó casi a la nada, y Tsuna sentía que su propia presencia estaba desvaneciéndose. -Es muy extraño, nunca había sentido algo así… -Reconoció, el castaño apretó la mandíbula, ¿La primera vez que se sentía así? ¿Entonces que había con él?

Siguieron el trayecto, Haru hablaba, hablaba y seguía en ese mundo, pero él ya no prestaba atención, tal vez si se hubiera animado a hacer una broma al respecto, decir algo como "Oh, ¿Y conmigo?" para luego reír, se sentiría más tranquilo, pero se quedó con ese extraño desasosiego para levantar la mirada y encontrar a Gokudera diciendo algo a Yamamoto, reclamaba o peleaba con él, Haru respingó provocando un sonido sordo con las bolsas que sostenía, pero el del cielo no se atrevió a verla, la chica corrió hasta ellos uniéndose a la plática/pelea, de un momento a otro todo le pareció igual que siempre a Sawada, no obstante sintió que no encajaba como antes en el cuadro, se acercó a paso lento y saludó cuando ambos chicos lo hicieron, su madre salió oportunamente para invitar a todos a cenar.

El estofado le supo exquisito, pero el sabor amargo que generó su boca lo opacó mucho, Tsuna observó bien a Gokudera que en todo el rato no reparó en Haru más que para insultarla con "estúpida mujer" Si Haru lo quiere es seguro que él no, se dijo el castaño y de alguna manera toda su tensión se alivió recuperando el ánimo.

Lo siguiente por acontecer, lo recordaría así:

Es tarde y Haru dice que se irá a casa, Gokudera se despide sonriente, respetuoso, Yamamoto también se marcha, Tsuna entra a su casa sólo para percatarse que Haru ha dejado en la mesa su chamarra, él piensa si debe alcanzarla o no, decide que sí, le toma menos de 3 minutos ponerse los zapatos deportivos, corre con la chamarra, pensando que podría ofrecerse a acompañarla el resto del camino, aunque vuelva al tema del italiano, le gusta escucharla hablar… dobla la esquina y ve a la muchacha, colocándose la enorme sudadera negra del ojiverde, una vez su cabeza sale del cuello holgado, sin esperar a que sus brazos se acomoden dentro de las enormes mangas, el italiano la atrae violentamente del cuello y estrella sus labios contra los de ella que se queda completamente inmóvil.

El mundo de Tsuna cruje, como si fuera de cristal, el sonido de un zumbido en sus orejas comienza a aclararse, es la sinfonía del lago de los cisnes, está viendo el instante en que el mago ha tomado a Odette, la chica gime un poco, pero quieta, el italiano suelta la chamarra, truena la lengua provocando su habitual "tsk" la castaña jadea recuperando el aliento ¿Cuál será el movimiento de la princesa?

-Hayato-kun-Llama sonrojada mirando al suelo, ha sacado ya los brazos por las mangas, aprieta su falda. –Hayato-kun… Haru nunca se había sentido así… Haru es demasiado feliz, eso… ¿Está bien?-Cuestiona, el chico enarca una ceja, levanta la mano derecha y la coloca en la coronilla de Miura.

-Cierra la boca de una jodida vez… mujer estúpida- Exige, pero, sonríe como si acabara de lanzar una dinamita a alguien y diera en el blanco, Sawada da media vuelta… camina a paso lento a su casa. Por un segundo cree que es una pesadilla, así que regresa la mirada, pero, Haru ha abrazado sin permiso a Gokudera y éste mira el cielo estrellado sonriendo levemente.

Sería la peor escena de amor que hubiera presenciado en la vida. Se repetiría en su sueño pero esta vez sin el platinado de por medio, sólo él y ella, como antes…

 _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

 _ **Qué cosa infame decir que nunca sentiste así**_

 _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

 _ **Qué cosa infame hacer hacerme que sueñe contigo**_

Kyoko regresó de París y Tsuna sintió pesadumbre, la quería sí, pero el afecto hacia cierta castaña opacaba ese cariño, además, la relación entre Gokudera y Haru era un secreto a voces, se sorprendió y decepcionó un poco cuando el ángel de Namimori le dijo que ya lo sabía "Pero Tsu-kun, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?" Preguntó después de que el castaño admitiera no tener conocimiento de eso… y lo llamaba así porque no podía usar otras palabras. En el fondo, intentaba convencerse de que estaba bien a lado de la pelinaranja, era la envidia de todos los chicos de su edad, además le había costado tanto confesarse.

Si se empeñaba podría volver a ver a su novia brillar de la misma forma que antes, como la increíble estrella que era, no obstante ése mismo pensamiento oscurecía todo su ser… implicaba forzar un amor que no brotaba tan natural, siendo del tipo honesto Tsuna se sentía tan mal por engañar así a todos.

 _And I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

 _ **Y quiero enamorarme**_

 _ **(Esta chica sólo va a romper tu corazón)**_

Odil no puede ver que su príncipe está mirando hacia la torre dónde yace el cisne, dónde el mago toma a la princesa en un abrazo mientras ella deja de aletear y se hunde en la oscuridad. Haru ilumina el mundo de Gokudera y el Vongola del cielo lo sabe, por eso no se atreve a interferir, es justo que ambos sean felices… aunque él no lo es ya.

 _No, I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

 _With you_

 _ **No, quiero enamorarme**_

 _ **(Esta chica sólo va a romper tu corazón)**_

 _ **De ti**_

Kyoko tomó su mano, mientras él pensaba en esto, el tacto no lo despertó, mecánicamente correspondió.

-Tsu-kun ¿Y tu mochila?-Preguntó entonces la chica, él reaccionó a eso, oh, seguramente la dejó en el salón.

-¡Iré por ella, no tardo Kyoko-chan!-Pidió mientras se alejaba, menos mal que no recordó ya estando en su casa. Debía dejar ese estado zombi de una vez, pensar demasiado no era su estilo y temía que alguien se diera cuenta. Además no era justo para Kyoko, pensó mientras daba la vuelta al pasillo. Llegó al salón jadeando, tomó sus útiles y cansado decidió tomar un atajo para no hacer esperar de más a su chica.

Si lo reflexionaba con calma, no había mejor compañera que Kyoko para él… tenía muchas cualidades positivas y se enamoró de ellas completamente, era gentil, dulce, amable, tierna, educada, refinada… Kyoko sería del tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre amaría.

Haru también lo era… pero…

-Ugh-Escuchó repentinamente, esa voz… era de Haru, sonaba como si se hubiera herido, además un estruendo en el almacén de utensilios de limpieza, quizás se había caído o algo se movió de su lugar golpeándola, se acercó dispuesto a ayudarla, pero sus ojos se quedaron congelados, los labios de la chica se abrían una y otra vez agitados, sus mejillas arreboladas intentaban ocultarse en el hombro derecho de… Gokudera Hayato, su guardián de la tormenta.

La hebilla del cinturón blanco de los pantalones de su autoproclamada mano derecha provocaron un sonido metálico que hizo eco en los oídos de Sawada… el Vongola de la tormenta se encontraba empujándose en el interior de la castaña que enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

-G-Gokudera-san-Gimió ella apretando los labios después –E-este no es un lugar… Haru no… Hayato-Chilló después con los ojos cerrados, apretados, un par de lágrimas se asomaban en las comisuras de sus orbes. El platinado en cambio soltó un suspiro largo, un gruñido animalesco y complacido.

-Joder mujer no es la primera vez que hacemos esto-Reclamó él, ella tragó en seco, no abrió los ojos, sólo negó, asintió, volvió a negar. Aun así no dejaba de tiritar y aferrarse a él, Tsuna tapó sus labios para no gritar ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Y en la escuela! Un pinchazo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ella pareció serenarse

-I-Italia fue… tu culpa-Contestó ella, Tsuna se congeló ¿Italia? La única vez que estuvieron en ése lugar fue… ¿La muerte del padre de Gokudera? ¿De verdad? ¿No se suponía que ambos estaban anímicamente mal en esos momentos?

-Tsk… dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí ¿no?-Le recordó él comenzando a moverse, ella chilló y luego asintió. -¿De quién es la culpa?-Cuestionó burlón, ella gimió bajo. Para ellos probablemente fue un momento, para Tsuna fue una eternidad y aun así no podía moverse, sentía que los músculos de su cuerpo se habían convertido en plomo, cerrar los ojos implicaba un gran esfuerzo, la boca seca además se mantenía abierta de par en par.

Haru jadeaba con mechones de cabello pegados al rostro, semi aferrada al italiano…

-Hayato-Llamó mirándolo un momento –Te quiero-Le dijo, el peliplata arqueó una ceja, ella mantuvo la mirada bien puesta en sus ojos verdes. –Sé que al principio era fingir para que Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan fueran felices… para no molestarlos ni arruinar su felicidad… Hayato estaba fingiendo por el bien de Tsuna-san… Haru… Haru realmente…

-Mierda… ¿tenías que decirlo así, estúpida? No seas idiota…-Rezongó él dirigiendo su vista a la pared, Tsuna tragó en secó, había visto suficiente y se había enterado de algo más… algo que en efecto dolía, ¿Fingieron por su bien? ¿No pudieron ver que por dentro se estaba marchitando? ¿Qué se había vuelto una mala persona y en instantes efímeros deseó un poco de felicidad, pero se reprimió por considerarlo egoísta? Él había puesto el corazón en no afectar la relación que tenían sus amigos y venía ahora a entender que su esfuerzo hubiera sido mejor recompensado si hubiera actuado menos… bondadoso.

-Yo no haría eso aunque el décimo me lo pidiera… maldita sea ¿Crees que soy un patán idiota?-Cuestionó el albino, Tsuna se enderezó… vaya todo había pasado de mal a peor en un segundo ¿Plan con Maña, Gokudera-kun? Pensó, apretó los puños a los costados, la mandíbula…

-Hahi… entonces… Hayato… ¿está… de Haru?- Interrogó la chica cisne, que, hasta el final inocente no pudo entender la malicia de lo anterior…

 _-No Haru, no debes… no puedes… tú… -_ Tsuna deseaba más que pensarlo, decirlo, pero todo se atoraba en su garganta.

-No seas más estúpida mujer-Bufó Gokudera, apartándose para componer su ropa, Haru hizo lo mismo, por lo menos con sus botones, su cabello era caso perdido. –Piensas demasiado estúpida, sólo deja de hacerlo y de complicarme la existencia-Gruñó el albino, ella sonrió delicadamente. Esa Odette si había caído y todo porque el príncipe fue un idiota, Sawada sonrió amargamente cubriendo con la palma de su mano sus ojos.

 _Haru ¿No lo sabes? Al final… cuando él te falle._

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Pidió la chica. Cuando salió tuvo la impresión de haber visto a alguien, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de personas, no le dio importancia, a lado del chico que quería nada de eso la preocupaba, su sorpresa fue grande y grata en el momento en que vieron a Tsuna y Kyoko parados en la entrada, conversando, los saludó llamándolos y levantando una mano, la peli naranja sonrió dulce y el castaño de una forma que no pudo entender del todo, pero, por alguna razón la descolocó un momento.

 _Cuando él te falle ¿Debería transformarme en el cisne negro que robará tu corazón?_

 _Nobody loves anyone._

 _ **Nadie ama a nadie.**_

 _ **Mil perdones, primeramente pensarán que esto es una excusa, pero, mi querida hermana menor sufrió un buen rato recién operada y fue mi placer (no deber, porque la quiero) atenderla, eso es de tiempo completo chicas y chicos, además con mucho gusto les digo que ya he comenzado a trabajar (dios no me hizo ni rica ni guapa) así que tengo bastante por hacer, aún así, aquí está y sobre el otro fic GokuHaru el sábado sin falta subiré el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y nuevamente mil disculpas.**_


	3. Había una vez una chica que gritaba lobo

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo entretenimiento. Todas las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Respondiendo antes del fic:**

 **Violeta: Muchas gracias, de verdad que me alegras el día con tus comentarios, he estado un poco atareada, pero no volveré a irme así, jajajaja. Sobre las canciones, la anterior me encanta, pero esta… ufff me recuerda muchas cosas, espero que te guste.**

 **Karin-chan15030: Muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando, para mí es un placer.**

 **Sandimelo98: Te agradezco toda la atención que me prestas, de verdad, tus comentarios nunca faltan y estoy verdaderamente agradecida, por eso escribí este capítulo, no quiero dejarte con las ansias jajajaja.**

 **Sakaki-sam DXC12345: ¡Tu nombre es muy largo! Jajaja espero haberlo escrito bien, si no mil disculpas, claro que podemos ser amigas, por eso para quien guste he dejado mi FB en mi perfil, por ahí ando muchas veces jajaja, si quieren aventarme tomates o bien amenazarme de muerte si no escribo, yo encantada de leerlas, te agradezco mucho el comentario, me alegraste en un día de bajón emocional terrible.**

 **Había una vez una chica que gritaba lobo…**

Haru Miura se encontraba tumbada en su cama, con las manos sobre el vientre, mirando el techo, no quería pensar en nada, pero por supuesto la mente traiciona, así que estaba ahí dándole vueltas a todo el asunto, recordando los días pasados en los que su vida era sencilla, por ejemplo, en la niñez, sus amorosos padres solían tomarla de las manos y de vez en cuando en el camino levantarla, sentía que volaba y reía sin parar, eran tiempos fáciles dónde sólo le preocupaba volverse más alta, que un monstruo no saliera debajo de su cama, pintar de colores la casita para muñecas que le obsequiaron y comer todos los dulces que pudiera.

Pobre Haru pequeña, pensó, si ahora la viera sentiría pena por la mujer en la cual se convirtió, dio una vuelta en su amplia cama, llevaba tres años viviendo en Italia, estaba a poco de terminar la preparatoria, a sus padres no les pareció sospechoso que un excelente colegio extranjero le extendiera una beca para terminar sus estudios en otro país… junto con el grupo de amigos que siempre la acompañaban, es decir, los Vongola. Fue todo un plan maestro del noveno junto con Reborn, debían aprender a vivir allá, especialmente las chicas, porque en algún punto se volvieron personas importantes dentro de la organización y por ende blancos primordiales si se diera un ataque. La complejidad del idioma, de ubicarse en esa nueva tierra era poca considerando todos los cambios que se dieron, por ejemplo ella además de eso debía acoplarse a que Tsuna, su amor de juventud, le confesara que estaba enamorado de Kyoko Sasagawa, su mejor amiga.

Lloró en silencio por muchas noches, hasta que un día no tuvo más lágrimas… o mejor dicho ese amor se secó e incluso intentó ayudar al pobre y distraído muchacho a declararse, cosa que aún no había pasado, sin embargo no perdían la esperanza todos los que lo conocían. Fue un cambio brutal, cuando se dio cuenta no sentía amor, en serio no lo sentía, por nadie ni nada se alarmó, amaba a sus padres, no obstante… no había algún chico que le llamara la atención, además se asustaban siempre al verla rodeada de muchachos con "mala reputación" sus ilusiones de enamorarse se evaporaban así. Volvió a girar… desearía ser niña de nuevo, acunarse en los brazos de su madre para dejar de sentirse débil, vulnerable y sobre todo idiota.

Cerró los ojos cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas muy toscas acercándose por el pasillo… oh, esa manera de arrastrar los pies era sólo de una persona, era raro que hasta reconociera ese tipo de cosas, el corazón se le aceleró de repente ¿Entraría? ¿Se iría? No entendía nada de ese tipo, se ovilló cuando la puerta se abrió, típico de una persona así, simplemente entraba sin tocar ni anunciarse, tragó en seco mientras sentía en la nariz el aroma a loción _Armani_ , pólvora y tabaco, Gokudera Hayato había llegado de su misión en Rusia, el tiempo que tuvo debido a eso para pensar había llegado a su fin. Escuchó el sonido de la corbata siendo deslizada entre la tela de la camisa para ser removida, los zapatos siendo arrojados al suelo ¿Qué no iba a gritar o a decir algo? Era verano, decidió ponerse cómoda ente la horrible ola de calor que azotaba en esa época así que se había retirado el vestido morado que llevaba ese día quedándose solo en ropa interior… una lencería casi transparente color verde oscuro. Pero bien… la había visto ya con menos que eso.

Sus músculos perdieron la capacidad de moverse cuando el peso del muchacho arrojándose sin cuidado al colchón lo hicieron ceder y temblar como una gelatina. Ligeramente se mordió el labio, intentando controlar sus latidos, ya no podía más… principalmente cuando con rudeza el brazo del chico aterrizó sobre sus hombros. Maldito, estúpido, irrespetuoso, delincuente, vándalo, Tsundere… sexy y guapísimo italiano de mal carácter.

-Tsk ¿Quieres respirar estúpida?- Masculló el chico, ella no se inmutó ni se movió, no le daría el gusto. –Miura-Llamó, pero ella no respondió, sólo se quedó así, petrificada. –Maldita-Gruñó después con burla, pasando el dedo índice por el hombro, luego bajando lentamente el tirante de su sostén, Haru intentaba mantenerse como si nada, fingiendo dormir, sin embargo ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir? El tacto áspero de esos dedos desnudándola con malicia, la respiración pesada y cálida en su cuello, los labios secos, hirviendo sobre su piel… no, no podía ser amor… no debía ser amor ¡No por él!

Todo su autocontrol se fue al carajo cuando la otra mano del chico acarició su trasero, se levantó rápidamente, pegándose a la pared, mirándolo aterrada.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Le preguntó él escrutándola, ella pestañeó un par de veces, boqueando, mirando el suelo, a la izquierda, a la derecha… debía salir de ahí antes de que sucedieran cosas que no podía parar o explicar, como siempre… tomó inmediatamente su ropa intentando vestirse, él gruñó de mal humor poniéndose en pie, caminando hasta ella, tomando el vestido y arrojándolo a otro lado, sujetándola de los hombros para pegarla con fuerza a la pared. -¿Qué demonios haces?-Cuestionó clavando sus ojos verdes en los chocolate.

-G-Gokudera-san no debería estar aquí… -Susurró la japonesa. –Gokudera-san no debería entrar así al cuarto de una dama…-Prosiguió, pero él golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano derecha con fuerza haciéndola saltar, la castaña no podía dejar de temblar. -¡Gokudera-san no puedes entrar así en la habitación de Haru!-Le gritó tratando de quitarse de ahí, él la sujetó, arqueó una ceja y chistó.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás dormida todavía mujer estúpida? _questo vi da fastidio (que molesta eres)_ \- Cuestionó en un gruñido el Vongola de la tormenta -De verdad eres estúpida- Soltó rodando los ojos mientras dejaba ir su mano – ¿Tu cerebro es tan denso que lo olvidaste? _Abbiamo dormito insieme prima_ \- Miura sintió que un relámpago la quemó desde la cabeza a los pies, cielos, como odiaba y amaba que hablara en su lengua natal.

-Haru no… Haru no te entiende Gokudera-san, Haru no es muy buena con el italiano-Contestó y tomó la toalla con la que había secado su cabello esa mañana ¡Qué cínico, sólo decir sin pena alguna que habían dormido juntos! Además aquello fue solo un desliz, un error, sólo un impulso del momento. Delicioso… pero fatal.

 _I tell myself you don't mean a thing_

 _ **Me digo que tú no significas nada**_

 _And what we got, got no hold on me_

 _ **Y que lo que tenemos lo puedo soportar**_

-Mierda ¡Claro que lo entiendes, pero si así lo quieres entonces voy a refrescarte la memoria!-Le gritó jalándola hasta la cama, Haru vio volar algunas plumas de su almohada… Ah… sí, delicioso, así se sentían sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua acariciando la suya… bajando por su cuello, lamiéndolo.

-¿Y por qué diablos no me detienes?-La cuestionó, la japonesa suspiró entrecortadamente, " _Porque no quiero"_ pensó, aunque sólo cerró los ojos. -¿A qué demonios estás jugando?- Volvió a interrogar, la chica apretó la camisa de Gokudera entre sus manos, aferrándose a su espalda.

-T-te extrañé-Admitió, avergonzada, descolocada. -¡Te extrañaba!-Gritó usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, él bufó, mordió el cuello fino y blanco mientras el cuerpo de Haru Miura se estremecía entre sus brazos- Te extrañé-Gimió la castaña.

-¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?-Refutó él burlón. –No me jodas, puedo hacerte decir cosas mejores-Susurró a su oído, ella abrió los ojos, dolía, quemaba y cómo, cuánto le gustaba…

 _But when you're not there I just crumble_

 _ **Pero cuando tú no estás ahí, simplemente me derrumbo**_

Recordó que una vez su papá le relató sobre un tal Pedro y el lobo, el muchacho se la pasaba gritando que un lobo venía y asustaba a las personas con sus mentiras, lamentablemente el día que eso sucedió de verdad nadie le hizo caso… y lo rememoró por lo mismo, ella había escrito en cartas a su madre después de que ésta le insistiera sobre su nula vida amorosa que había conocido a un chico… lo describió casi como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, por supuesto era mentira, nunca pensó que de verdad llegaría enamorarse de alguien que por lo menos había vivido en un castillo, aunque claro, no era nada encantador. Bueno, la chica lo viera abriéndose la camisa con furia y recostándose completamente encima de ella diría lo contrario.

 _I tell myself that I don't care that much_

 _ **Me digo que no importas tanto**_

 _But I feel like I'm dying till I feel your touch_

 _ **Pero me siento morir cuando me acaricias.**_

Tendida sobre el colchón, llenándose de una emoción incomparable… ¿Debía escribir a su madre y decirle la verdad? "Hola mamá, la verdad es que el chico que me gusta no es mi pareja, pero me hace el amor, ¿Cómo está papá?" Además de que su madre sufriría un colapso, estaría aceptando que entre ellos dos lo que pasaba era un asunto diferente al amor, o tal vez… tal vez ¿Así era el amor con él? Sin citas románticas, flores, palabras dulces, besos tiernos, dulzura y esas cosas que prometen siempre las historias… si ese era el caso entonces no estaba segura ni preparada, era más de lo que su mente o su cuerpo pudieran soportar, quererlo dolía, desde el principio esa sensación no la dejó en paz.

 _Only love, only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede doler así**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así,**_

¿Cómo empezó todo? Ah… sí, el juego de la botella, en la casa de Tsuna antes de ir a Italia en la fiesta de despedida. Fue un juego sencillo e inocente, estaban jugando verdad o reto, la botella toco a ella y Hana, no estaba anímicamente bien, apenas unas semanas atrás el chico que le gustaba le dijo que amaba a otra, pero no podía herir ni al castaño ni al ángel de Namimori sólo evitándolos, debía ser valiente, así que tragaba el dolor en cada sonrisa.

 _-¿Verdad o reto?-La cuestionó Hana, Haru ladeó la cabeza_

 _-¡Reto!-Aceptó divertida._

 _-Así se hace Haru-Felicitó la mayor, luego miró alrededor, su sonrisa se ensanchó, se acercó a su oído, susurró algo, ella se puso tiesa como una tabla "Besa a Gokudera", miró a su amiga, no era un reto, era una sentencia de muerte…_

 _-P-pero…-Gimió muy en desacuerdo_

 _-Un reto es un reto, además si no duele no sirve-Le dijo decidida, maldita cerveza que descontrolaba así a la más "madura" ¿Por qué debieron mezclar alcohol con eso? Ya no eran niños pero…_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Yamamoto que igualmente estaba más alegre de lo normal._

 _-Oh, nada, sólo le dije que debe besar al cabeza de pulpo-Contestó Hana dando un trago a su cerveza, las miradas se congelaron, Gokudera escupió directamente al guardián del sol_

 _-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo Kurokawa?-Rezongó el chico_

 _-Porque eres el único soltero-Respondió la chica sencillamente –Bueno Sawada también pero es un asunto diferente-Murmuró mirando al chico que se había desmayado por el alcohol y era atendido por Kyoko, no formaban parte del juego y no escuchaban lo que decían, y tenía razón, Yamamoto y Chrome ya eran más que una parejita, ella y el hermano mayor de su amiga habían terminado juntos a saber dios por qué._

 _-¡Ni muerto!-Gritó el platinado, Haru asintió dándole la razón._

 _-Bien, ya sabía que los dos eran muy miedosos-Dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose en hombros._

 _Gokudera arqueó una ceja, Haru pestañeó ¿Miedosa? ¿Ella?_

 _-¡Yo no tengo miedo Hana-chan, es sólo que Haru no va a desperdiciar su primer beso con alguien como Gokudera-san!-Espetó sin pensarlo mucho._

 _-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó en guardia el platinado._

 _-Ya, ya, cálmense-Pedía Yamamoto._

 _-Pues eso, Haru no va a desperdiciar su primer beso contigo-Arguyó Haru_

 _-Ni quien quisiera besarte estúpida-Fue la ofensiva respuesta del muchacho._

 _-¡Lo mismo digo, sólo eres un gruñón, grosero y puede que hasta te gusten los hombres!-Haru dijo eso, pero estaba a punto de disculparse, había bebido más de lo que podía soportar, no obstante, antes de que dijera algo, él chico sonrió molestó, la tomó del cuello de la playera y se estampo, literalmente, contra ella._

 _La risa de Hana y el grito de Ryohei, así como el silbido bajo de Yamamoto se desvanecieron en ese momento…_

 _Must have been a deadly kiss_

 _ **Debió ser un beso mortífero**_

La fiesta acabó ahí, ella había abofeteado al chico y salió corriendo, no habló con nadie más que Bianchi, Kyoko y Tsuna, incluso en el aeropuerto, sí, lo había ofendido y posiblemente se merecía un golpe, pero no eso, mucho menos porque era un juego, ella siempre soñó que su primer beso sería en el verano, acompañado de fuegos artificiales, con alguien que le gustara y además la quisiera… Gokudera no se disculpó jamás, ese beso debió tener algo, un hechizo, algún tipo de veneno que la provocó a pensar más seguido en él.

-Ugh-Se quejó Haru mientras sentía como los brazos del muchacho la estrujaban, la apretaba tan fuerte que sentía que se rompería. Sus labios se abrieron en ese momento, separándose un poco de los del platinado. –Hayato… duele-Gimió, sin sorprenderse mucho cuando él la levanto un poco para atraerla completamente a él, era imposible no sentirlo… la forma en que su respiración agitada inflaba ese pecho duro y amplio, como golpeaba su aliento contra sus labios… parecía desesperado por no saber bien qué lugar debería atacar primero, como si deseara abarcarlo todo de inmediato y seguía apretándola, con fuerza. Temblaba también. –Hayato… me lastimas-Volvió a quejarse, pero lo abrazó con la misma fuerza. -Si… sigues apretándome así… voy a romperme.

Haru vio al muchacho mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras sus manos casi rompían el broche de su sostén, liberando sus pechos de esa prisión y besándolos de inmediato, era curioso cómo podía observarlo hacer semejante cosa, sonreía, metía los dedos dentro de la cabellera plateada y gemía sin parar su nombre. La forma en que sus deseos tomaban el control correspondiendo cada caricia, beso, mordida. Entonces se separó de él, asustada nuevamente.

-E-esto no está bien-Susurró tratando de alejarse, él volvió a acercarla, tirando levemente de su cabello revuelto, mordisqueando su cuello. –Gokudera-san esto no está bien-Interrumpió ella, apartándolo. -¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?-Preguntó negando, el medio italiano la tumbó nuevamente, apartando sus manos, regresando al ataque. La tormenta furiosa que siempre arremetía sin parar, fuera en el campo de batalla o ahí.

-No me jodas…si me vuelves a empujar te vas a arrepentir… ¿Por qué mierda no puedes quedarte quieta y dejar de molestar?-Le dijo mientras ella arqueaba la espalda víctima del inmenso placer, ¿Quién lo pensaría? El rudo, tosco, grosero, violento y poco amable guardián de la tormenta podía entregarse así sólo a su persona, volverse loco… 

¿Y después qué había pasado? Oh, bueno, en Italia las cosas seguían su ritmo, ella intentando ayudar a Tsuna a declararse a Kyoko, estudiando, esforzándose, aunque no podía decir que era feliz. Extrañaba Japón, sus padres, sus amigos de Midori, pero sobre todo, sintiendo un enorme hueco. Sólo había momentos en que dejaba de pensar así: cuando se divertía en compañía de todos, cuando dormía y… cuando Gokudera la hacía crispar los nervios. Era increíble la capacidad que poseía para hacerla enfadar, por cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, en el fondo, agradecía que la distrajera así.

Quizás por esa razón, en el cumpleaños número 18 de la chica, cuando la castaña desapareció repentinamente de la fiesta preparada por todos, fue su destino encontrarla en el baño, con gruesas gotas negras adornando sus mejillas provocadas por el maquillaje y lágrimas, derrumbada en el suelo, tal vez fue ese motivo por el cual él chistó y maldijo en italiano mientras la levantaba del brazo y la jalaba para que se incorporara.

 _-Gokudera-san-Hipo ella, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Haru no quiere estar aquí-Admitió, toda esa felicidad fingida, esa sonrisa que dolía tanto ya la había roto._

 _Miró a los chicos bebiendo y compitiendo contra Varia que habían llegado sin invitación, ya estaban en su propio mundo._

 _-Eres patética-Masculló él tirando su cigarrillo, llevándola fuera del lugar hasta el estacionamiento, lo vio caminar hasta una de las motocicletas, quitar la gruesa tela que cubría la máquina, encenderla y mirarla. –No vas a arruinar el ánimo del décimo, así que sube. –Ordenó, ella no lo pensó y aunque poco decoroso se veía que una señorita con vestido corto se sentara al estilo americano en la parte trasera de una moto no se quejó._

 _El motor de la Harley color plata rugió cuando él aceleró, el viento golpeó el rostro de la chica mientras su pulso se disparó, quizás hubiera sido mejor seguir encerrada en el baño medio ebria que detrás de él, aterrada y aún embriagada… se aferró al tronco del muchacho con fuerza, cerrando los ojos segura de que en cualquier momento se matarían._

 _-G-Gokudera-san-Llamó llorosa al muchacho, él aceleró un poco más._

 _-Si quieres llorar no lo hagas en un lugar donde puedas molestar a los demás-Le dijo, ella entendió, la había sacado de ahí para que así dejara salir todo, sin causar pesar a nadie, cerró los ojos y lo hizo, desgarrado, desde lo profundo de sus pulmones dejó por fin fuera de ella un grito inmediato de llanto camuflado por el ruido del motor, por un largo rato, hasta que su garganta no pudo más. Cuando ya no pudo seguir llorando y gritando, sólo en ese momento el chico bajó la velocidad, regresaron a la mansión, él dejó la motocicleta estacionada y no se molestó en cubrirla nuevamente. Haru se sentía débil, apenas podía caminar, vio la espalda del chico bajándose del vehículo. ._

 _-¿Por qué ayudaste a Haru?-Cuestionó, él se encogió en hombros._

 _-Lo hice por el décimo-Contestó prendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una larga calada, ella miró el suelo._

 _-Oh, ¿Tú haces todo por Tsuna-san verdad?-Preguntó sonriéndole, él enarcó una ceja._

 _-No uses mis palabras mujer estúpida-Murmuró emprendiendo marcha._

 _-Gokudera-san…-Llamó, él se detuvo y la miró sin girar completamente la cabeza. –Gracias-Murmuró, él chistó, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y siguió su ruta._

 _-No molestes al décimo, mujer estúpida-Le recriminó, ella asintió y vio como el ojiverde levantaba una mano para despedirse, sonrió, bueno, su lado amable no era tan malo. ¿Pero a qué se refería con usar sus palabras? Lo meditó un momento… "¿Ah, así que es todo por el décimo eh?" Le vino a la cabeza, oh, el día que engañó al platinado para que se llevara mejor con Lambo-chan… ¿Entonces lo había hecho por lo de aquella ocasión?_

Cierto era y debía reconocer que desde ese día de la maldición fingida, él había cambiado un poco, era casi como si hubiera madurado, aunque claro, su personalidad no le permitía del todo comportarse bien, Haru cerró los ojos ¿Pero podía decir que se habían enamorado? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Así de simple?

-Esto está mal… es un error…-Murmuró la japonesa.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso te obligué a hacerlo conmigo? ¿Caíste por accidente desnuda encima de mí?-La cuestionó- ¿No está bien pero se siente bien Miura?-Preguntó él sarcástico, Haru era todo un libro abierto o al menos así se sintió, principalmente porque no pudo evitar gemir cuando las caricias regresaron.

-No se siente bien- Se quejó la castaña de manera dolorosa apretando el hombro del muchacho con sus dedos.

-Te gusto, mujer estúpida-Fue la afirmación de Gokudera, Haru sabía que él jamás lo admitiría, así le costara la vida, aunque deseaba escuchar por una vez la respuesta correcta.

-N-no-Respondió ella negando

Era humillante, ella no tenía la culpa de que su voz le hiciera cosquillas en los oídos, ella no tenía la culpa de que comenzara a encontrar en su compañía el alivio de no ser tratada con lástima por no ser correspondida, por el aprecio que le tomó al darse cuenta de que sus peleas eran plan para distraerla, por darse cuenta que Gokudera era hombre y… porque cuando él caminaba delante de ella como todo un rey ella se sentía una princesa, una verdadera. Estuvo gritando "El lobo viene" en cada una de sus cartas, pero jamás pensó que en verdad estaba llamándolo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Gokudera-san?-Interrogó, él rodó los ojos.

-Porque quiero-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver al ataque, esta vez con más furia.

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así.**_

Él había visto lo peor de ella y ella había podido ver también lo peor, en realidad desde el principio él le mostro sin querer esa parte suya, aunque se sorprendió bastante el día en que lo vio completamente hundido.

Para Gokudera todo comenzó con una carta enviada por Bianchi desde Sicilia, ya había mandado varias, desde hacía casi un mes se ausentó para ir a ver a su padre, el cual estaba muy enfermo, en sus recados le pedía presentarse, pero éste se negó. La última carta ya no pedía que fuera a visitar a su padre, sino que le exigía ir al funeral, sin embargo tampoco se mostró dispuesto. Quien finalmente lo puso a hacer las maletas fue Shamal, pero, ¿Por qué estaba precisamente ella con él? Su mala suerte podía ser la culpable, o eso creía Haru. Todos lo acompañarían, en señal de su amistad, e igualmente al tratarse de una de las familias aliadas de la Vongola, pero, llegarían un día después, Ryohei estaba de misión en Rusia con Lambo y Chrome, Fuuta e I-Pin en Japón, Hibari se negó a abandonar Namimori, de todas maneras no se involucraba con ellos de no ser necesario.

Tsuna, por otro lado recibiría visitas, por lo que Yamamoto se quedaría para auxiliarlo o cuidarlo, cualquiera de los dos casos. Fue el castaño quien le pidió ir con él y ella aceptó por el simple hecho de no poder decir no. Gokudera no habló en todo el camino, ni siquiera replicó el hecho de que ella sería su acompañante. Dentro de ese traje negro, saco, falda, medias, zapatillas, corbata y camisa, Haru parecía querer explotar.

Llegaron al castillo, la chica se mantenía impresionada, sobre todo por ver a la servidumbre reverenciando y recibiendo al "joven amo". Mientras la servidumbre arreglaba las cosas para la ceremonia, ellos dos esperaban en una sala amplía, al poco rato apareció Bianchi, se veía cansada, pero, tranquila de alguna manera, Shamal también estaba ahí, ambos de negro.

 _-Hayato… tengo algo que hablar contigo-Pidió la asesina sin mediar más palabra con él, luego miró a Haru con más ternura._

 _Haru se separó del grupo, tenía toda la intención de ir a la habitación destinada para ella, no obstante, pasando cerca de la cocina, escuchó una conversación que la dejó helada…_

 _-El joven amo no piso esta casa desde hace mucho tiempo, su padre hubiera querido verlo-Dijo una de las mucamas más viejas mientras removía algo en una olla casi gigante_

 _-No se parece en nada a la señora-Murmuró otra que cortaba algunos ingredientes._

 _-Claro que no… es sólo hijo del fallecido amo, no es hijo de la señora-Continuó otra_

 _-¿De verdad?-Preguntó la que había dejado de cortar los ingredientes_

 _-Sí, la madre del joven amo fue una pianista muy joven que tuvo una aventura con el señor… al parecer murió en circunstancias extrañas- Una tercera de mayor edad se añadió a la plática -Le dieron permiso de ver al joven amo el día de su cumpleaños pero tuvo un aparatoso accidente en su auto de camino acá… dicen que los frenos fueron manipulados y que…- se interrumpió_

 _-¿Qué?-Preguntó la novata mirando alternamente a la entrada y a la mujer mayor._

 _-Que su muerte fue por orden del señor… por eso el joven Hayato se fue del castillo, al parecer se enteró-Susurró la empleada de mayor edad._

 _La mirada de Haru, completamente vacía se dirigió a otro lado, tropezando con los ojos verdes, fulminantes del platinado que estaba parado en medio del camino, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó rumbo al lugar dónde lo esperaba Bianchi, al verlos llegar, la pelirroja que mantenía su rostro semicubierto por un delgado velo negro que venía desde su sombrero a juego con el vestido, razón por la que no se había desmayado, se acercó a él._

 _-Fue la última voluntad de nuestro padre- Murmuró entregando una carta, Hayato observó el papel con desconfianza, sin aceptarlo, así fue como Bianchi decidió abrirlo, se trataba de una carta que comenzó a leer._

" _Hayato… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, debes ser todo un hombre ahora, tu hermana me contó sobre lo que te sucedía, de la manera en que llegaste a Japón y que te convertiste en la mano derecha del Vongola Décimo, en uno de sus guardianes… de la escuela, tus amigos ¿Lo llevas bien verdad?. Cuándo leas esta carta probablemente yo ya no estaré, no tuve el valor de pedirte que regresaras y habláramos sobre el asunto de Lavina, la única mujer que amé en toda mi vida, tu madre…"_

 _-Esto es estúpido- Dijo chistando y alejándose de su hermana unos pasos para darle la espalda a ella y a Haru que veía al chico detenidamente, Bianchi en cambio lo ignoró y siguió leyendo_

" _Amé a tu madre con una pasión que espero seas capaz de sentir algún día… yo no deseaba que ella estuviera lejos de nosotros, pero… las circunstancias no permitieron que formáramos una familia, ese deseo, de estar con una mujer a la que no puedes tocar, ver, eso es algo que no que no quiero que sientas jamás. Si algún día tu corazón me perdona por no ser suficientemente fuerte y decirte la verdad estaría agradecido Cómo tu padre he estado orgullos de ti desde el día que naciste, hubiera deseado que te hicieras cargo de la familia junto con tu hermana, pero ahora tienes algo más que proteger, así que he dejado a Bianchi a cargo… espero la ayudes junto con el Décimo Vongola, es un joven amable… "_

 _-¿Cómo sabía el viejo del Décimo?- Preguntó Gokudera interrumpiendo a la otra ojiverde_

 _-Desde hace un tiempo, papá intercambió cartas con Tsuna, es lo normal siendo el mismo un jefe de la mafia-Aclaró la hermana mayor, pero antes de continuar abrió la puerta, varios hombres entraron con algunas cajas._

" _Le he pedido a Bianchi que te entregué los regalos de cumpleaños que nunca aceptaste, te pido que los recibas, como un último recuerdo de una persona que…"_

 _-Me largo-Declaró incómodo saliendo del lugar, Haru respingó en su lugar, Gokudera ya no quería escuchar aquello, observó desde su lugar la forma en que se alejó y azotó la puerta._

 _-Lo siento Haru, que tuvieras que ver esto… Hayato no ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño-Murmuró la pelirroja, la castaña asintió, posterior a eso un sonido hueco, cómo un relámpago la hizo brincar. - Será mejor que esperemos a que se le pase-Determino la mayor._

 _-¿Eso es por culpa de Gokudera-san?-Preguntó un poco incómoda._

 _-Cuando hace rabietas se pone así-Respondió Bianchi, Haru frunció el ceño, él no era el único que estaba mal, seguramente Bianchi la estaba pasando con dolor, simplemente no podía dejar que siguiera de esa manera, preocupando además a su hermana, determinada salió de la habitación._

 _Haru se guio por el sonido, seguramente explosiones, cuando se acercó lo vio por fin, lanzando dinamita a diestra y siniestra, importándole poco el ruido. Cómo era de esperarse terminó agotado, tirado en el suelo rodeado de colillas de cigarros y dinamitas._

 _-¿Ya acabaste con el berrinche?-Preguntó Haru, lo mirada de pie, con las manos en las caderas_

 _-Jódete-Respondió- Déjame en paz estúpida mujer-Ordenó, pero la chica lejos de irse se sentó a su lado_

 _-¿Por qué no quisiste escuchar hasta el final?-Cuestionó la japonesa_

 _-No te metas en mis asuntos, idiota-Gruñó él y ella río con burla_

 _-Tú arrastraste a Haru hasta allá- Puntualizó de manera simple mientras pateaba las dinamitas lejos, el Vongola se incorporó para alejarse_

 _-A Tsuna debería darle pena que seas su mano derecha- Murmuró Haru y eso sí afectó al chico que la tomó por el cuello de la camisa con bastante brusquedad_

 _-¿Quién demonios te crees?-Cuestionó y Haru mantuvo la mirada en él sin perturbarse_

 _-Eres un cobarde Gokudera-san-Repitió fuerte, sin sentir algún temor -¿Es mi culpa que no quieras ver la realidad?_

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mí-Contestó él en un grito_

 _-Nadie te ama, nadie te ha amado, nadie lo hará-Dijo ella con una mueca de dolor al sentir que la mano izquierda del guardián la tomaba por el hombro con fuerza, encajando sus dedos -¿Eso es lo que piensas?-Terminó, Gokudera la miró fijamente –Por eso intentas ganarte a Tsuna y que todos vean que eres digno, porque crees que así se te va olvidar todo, mandar lo que no te gusta muy lejos y apartar la mirada, pero… en realidad… Gokudera-san sufre…- Mientras decía eso parecía muy en calma, aunque por dentro sentía que estaba por ser asesinada, alargó la mano hasta el rostro del guardián y sonrió dulcemente, sintió cómo el italiano aflojó su agarre- Mientras Tsuna-san hace algo o le pasa algo, Gokudera-san es el primero en ayudarlo y llamarlo preocupado, luego se enfada con Lambo-chan por reírse, Ryohei-san interviene y lo llama "cabeza de pulpo" Yamamoto-san dice "ya, ya"… No lo ves, pero para todos nosotros, tú eres muy valioso, no nos importa lo que otros digan de ti o tu pasado… Gokudera-san siempre será Gokudera-san- Aseguró finalmente. -Haru… se disculpa por escuchar algo que no debía y por juzgar mal a Gokudera-san-Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, estaba despeinada, tenía tierra en el traje, una media rasgada, no traía zapatos._

 _-Y tú eres una estúpida mujer llorona-Dijo él más relajado_

 _-¡Haru no es estúpida!-Gritó Haru, caminaron de regreso a la mansión discutiendo como siempre, pero con un ambiente más cómplice, entraron a la habitación donde esperaba su hermana que al verlos, pestañeó un par de veces, cerró los ojos y soltó una risa muy bajita. Ya no leyó el resto, Gokudera le arrebató la carta alegando que "eran sus cosas", el chico miró las letras, sonrió un poco y repasó el cuarto lleno de cajas_

 _-En serio, ¿Qué pensaba el viejo con todo esto?-Dijo mirando alrededor –Estos son juguetes para niños-Bufó mirando algunas cajas con coches, robots y otros artilugios_

 _-Puedes dárselos a Lambo-chan-Sugirió Haru_

 _-Ni de coña… son míos-Dijo él mirando retadoramente a la japonesa_

 _-¡Eres un egoísta, Gokudera-san! Un niño grande que no quiere compartir lo que tiene-Gritó ella mientras Bianchi salía de la habitación en silencio, sonriente, parecía divertida. ._

 _-Cómo si me importara una mierda lo que digas-Replicó Gokudera, la puerta se cerró suavemente y cuándo hizo "click" ambos se percataron que estaban solos, Haru seguía en pose de pelea, pero él, se enderezó, la miró unos segundos._

 _-¿Qué?- Preguntó la castaña esperando algún insulto, cuando la mano de Gokudera se levantó, ella cerró los ojos, él soltó una pequeña risa burlona, principalmente cuando su extremidad aterrizó en la cabeza de Miura, se estremeció mirándolo confusa, jamás la había tocado de esa manera, ni la había mirado suavizando su expresión, su corazón saltó repentinamente._

 _-Estás hecha un asco-Dijo y ella pestañeó, había tocado rápidamente un mechón de su cabello señalando el hecho obvio de que estaba sucia –Le diré a alguna de las mucamas que te dé algo, no pienso llevarte así con mi padre-Susurró saliendo del lugar_

 _Para la mañana siguiente, se realizó la ceremonia fúnebre, el lugar de reposo del padre del albino fue, cómo era de esperarse, junto a la tumba de la madre del chico, Haru ya no portaba la ropa que se llevó, ahora usaba un vestido negro a la rodilla, liso, sin escote, algo entallado, cuándo la cuestionaron sobre ello, ella solo respondió un "Gokudera-san se quejó de mi ropa"_

 _Regresaron a la mansión, como siempre, pero antes que ella entrara a la casa, él sin decirle nada le puso en la mano algo, Haru se detuvo y observó, sonrió irónica, el niño grande le había regalado un robot de plástico, algo polvoso… no era algo que le pudiera servir o siquiera considerar lindo, sin embargo pensó que debía atesorarlo, sintió que era especial._

Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba el artefacto, en primera fila viendo como su dueño se disponía a hacerle el amor a la chica que lo recibió, por un segundo le pidió disculpas con la mirada, seguramente el pobre robot no quería ver eso… aunque la había visto llorar casi un mes entero… él se había ido sin avisar, sin despedirse, a Rusia ¡Por dos meses! No se sintió con derecho a mandarle cartas o mensajes, además ¿Qué tal si lo llamaba en el momento menos adecuado? Un error podía significarle la muerte, odiaba ese lado, no saber si regresaría, por cuánto tiempo se iría… esa era la razón por la que se resistía tanto, veía a Hana esperar en silencio, pacientemente, a Chrome cerrar los ojos y pedir secretamente por el de la lluvia, también a Kyoko preocupada doblando la ropa de Tsuna, lo quería aunque aún no tenían nada ¿Y ella? Si se angustiaba, aunque no como ellas, ese mes fue una tortura, tan cruel y desesperante, le mostró lo que era sentarse quietecita, alterándose por nada.

Odiaba ese amor, por eso lo negó tanto, no podía ni quería decirle lo que sentía, estaría a salvo si simplemente no esperaba nada de él, no quería saber si deseaba ser feliz ¿Podría soportarlo? Cuando Tsuna le gustaba en muchas ocasiones sintió miedo, pero, era diferente ahora, ese tipo de sentimiento era mucho más intenso, siempre por lo más mínimo sentía que lo perdía, era como si arrancaran un pedazo de ella poco a poco y ni bien la herida comenzaba a sanar otra nueva aparecía.

-Te hubieras quedado en Rusia-Gimió, él paró, quedándose en silencio. –Así Haru no se sentiría tan mal.

-¿Qué es eso mujer estúpida? Tú me amas, no podrías vivir sin mí.-Respondió sardónicamente el Vongola.

-Haru puede vivir sin ti, es Gokudera-san el que necesita a Haru-Refutó ella un poco más animada. Tira y afloja, así era la manera en que se llevaban. Cooperando por primera vez, abrazándolo por el cuello y besando la quijada del chico, llenando de besos su rostro. –A Haru no le importa cuando te vas-Mintió con un poco de malicia, disfrutan la mirada molesta del guardián.

 _Say I wouldn't care if you walked away_

 _ **Digo que no me importaría si te largas**_

 _But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay_

 _ **Pero cada vez que estás por aquí suplico que te quedes**_

-Estás completamente loca, sólo mírate…-Se burló el chico -¿Tan mal la pasas sin mí que comiste aire?-Cuestionó obviando su pérdida de peso provocando un mohín de inconformidad. –Además no soy el que se está moviendo así-Gruñó tomando el trasero de la japonesa con sus manos, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad de ese balanceo suave.

-Gokudera-san no se queda atrás-Sonrió mientras una de sus manos bajaba y tocaba descaradamente cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que sonrió torcidamente.

-Ya me las pagarás… mierda… todo es tu culpa-Espetó intentando entrar en ella, Haru cerró uno de sus ojos y lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo.

-Haru no hizo nada-Chilló, él por fin pudo abrirse paso en su estrecho interior.

-De verdad tu cerebro es denso… la que empezó todo fuiste tú.

La japonesa se relajó un poco, era la segunda vez que hacían eso, era incómodo aún, pero más tolerable que la primera vez… aunque no estaba segura, en realidad no había sido tan malo desde el principio. ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Quién había enamorado a quién? Porque si de algo estaba segura era que él no la amaba…

Ella era quien siempre demostraba lo mucho que le importaba, la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero él jamás dio un indicio, una señal, por más que pequeña que fuera… en fin, ya nadie podía detenerlo, no en ese momento y se contaba entre las personas que no podían controlarlo.

Si pudiera describir todo lo que sentía en ese momento se llevaría horas y horas intentando encontrar las mejores palabras, era como ir al infierno en una nube celestial o arrojarse de un avión sin paracaídas. Rodar por la cama asemejaba todo eso y más, besarlo, sentir sus manos en su cadera, subiendo y descendiendo por toda su piel… escuchar cómo se agitaba y ver que apretaba la mandíbula en el momento en que ella culminaba, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo era verdaderamente hermoso… sólo sabía que deseaba estar con él cada minuto, explorando, viendo esas cosas que sólo ella podía contemplar.

 _When you come close I just tremble_

 _ **Y cuando te acercas simplemente me estremezco**_

Y después de esa subida fenomenal de emociones, la calma, el silencio, la fatiga… no quería abrir los ojos, la última vez, que igualmente fue la primera, lo hizo para verlo salir de ahí sin dedicarle una mirada, había sido tan doloroso, tan hiriente, saberse tan poco importante o affaire no le sentaba nada bien, quien salía perdiendo era ella, así que trató quedarse profundamente dormida, si hacía falta tomaría la medicina que Shamal le recetó por el insomnio que la perjudico en ese tiempo, era fuerte pero le prometía 8 horas de sueño continuas, si se iba, no lo notaría y cuando lo hiciera se prometería no volver a caer nunca más. Mientras él dormía como si nada, ella se paró, retirando el brazo que la apresaba, caminó de puntillas, hizo todo el menor ruido posible, tomó su medicamento y regresó a la cama, ovillándose era mejor así.

Cerró los ojos esperando no saber nada en esas 8 horas, ni sentir cuando se alejaba ni saber que se iría, tal vez, podría llegar a convencerse de que fue un sueño, uno de esos que te hacen despertar estirándote placenteramente, pero se quedaba en eso, una ilusión provocada 4 minutos antes de despertar.

El mundo de los sueños aguardaba, vería el mar o tal vez su tierra natal, sobre eso, pronto escribiría a su madre para decirle la verdad, que no estaba saliendo con nadie, que lamentaba haber tomado el papel de Pedro, tal vez la convencería de que en esos momentos sus estudios eran más importantes, la próxima vez que se enamorara lo haría mejor, no lo haría de ningún mafioso, ni de nadie que la hiriera tanto, conocería a un buen chico, trabajador, honrado y cariñoso, alguien que la miraría como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y la trataría igual, él le llevaría flores, chocolates, irían al cine, a cenar, al teatro, saldrían de día de campo… si todo marchaba bien se casarían y pasaría a ser una mujer norma, tendría un par de niños que adoraría con el alma, tendería la ropa al sol, haría la comida, los deberes, todo lo que había pasado antes sería sólo una interesante anécdota.

Iba a dejar de gritar que el lobo estaba ahí cuando no existía.

Sería diferente. Ya no dolería.

 _And every time, every time you go_

 _ **Y cada vez, cada vez que te vas,**_

 _It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul_

 _ **Es como un cuchillo que se abre camino a cuchilladas a través de mi alma.**_

Cuando abrió los ojos efectivamente él no estaba, el pinchazo en su pecho se desvaneció con forme se vistió, saludó a Yamamoto que llegaba de entrenar, el chico era siempre muy amable, madrugaba mucho, le contó sobre el partido de béisbol y la oportunidad de jugar en una liga profesional, todos tenían sus planes. Ella también pensaría más en el futuro, en lo que quería. Buscaría un sentimiento precioso, un amor que colmaría toda su vida sin tantos altibajos.

 _Only love, only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Must have been a deadly kiss_

 _ **Debió ser un beso mortífero**_

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, comían animadamente antes de partir a sus últimos días de preparatoria, todos en su mundo, Gokudera como siempre atendía a Tsuna, ella ignoraba al muchacho de buena manera, ni siquiera lo veía, ante los demás nada había pasado y entre ellos también debía ser así. "Gracias, ahora puedo ser normal" pensó, bebió un largo sorbo de jugo, Chrome la veía pestañeando muy sorprendida, Haru le regresó la vista.

Todavía sentida en cada poro de su piel el ardor como una huella que había dejado el italiano ¿Se le notaría? Por un momento se alertó ¿Le habría dejado alguna marca demasiado visible? Su cuerpo aún se sentía extraño, un poco adolorido, tal vez había notado el pequeño gesto de incomodidad que la acompañó al momento de sentarse.

¿Esas cosas no se notaban o sí? Su dolor más que físico era mental, por lo tanto no habría forma… a no ser que la de cabello morado pudiera ahora leer la mente.

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así.**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Your kisses burning through my skin_

 _ **Tus besos arden sobre mi piel**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así**_

-¿Pasa algo Chrome-chan?-Preguntó, la de la niebla negó, estaba muy roja.

-Ah… ¡Qué lindo!-Felicitó Kyoko a la castaña que sólo se quedó sin entender nada.

-Woa… ¿Cuándo fue que lo compraste?-Preguntó entonces Hana, mientras que Miura miraba desconcertada a sus amigas. -Pero ¿sabes? Dicen que es de mala suerte usar anillos así, podrías quedarte solterona.

¿Anillo? ¿Solterona? ¿De qué hablaban…? Dirigió sus ojos a las manos, ah, ese anillo, ladeó la cabeza ¿Ella tenía uno así? Mejor dicho ¿Se lo puso? Lo observó con gran detenimiento, no parecía nuevo, más bien un poco antiguo, con una piedra color rojo, dorado como los rayos del sol.

-Espera, espera… ¿Eso no es acaso?-Preguntó Hana tomando su mano examinando muy detenidamente, Kyoko también se acercó, las chicas se miraron confundidas, luego a Haru. -¿De dónde sacaste un rubí?-Preguntó la chica parándose, gritando la cuestión. Haru abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Era caro? -¡No me digas que es de compromiso!-Vociferó la pelinegra, sí, se lo había puesto -aunque no recordaba- en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pero no significaba algo así.

-Haru… no… Haru no lo sabe-Admitió mirando la joya en su mano.

-Oh, ese es… Felicidades Haru-Felicitó Bianchi recién llegada. Gokudera Hayato palideció y escupió su café. -¿O debería llamarte hermanita?-Preguntó un poco más cínica, el albino comenzó a enrojecer fuertemente. –Sería lo más apropiado, ahora seremos familia.

-¿Bianchi?-Cuestiono Tsuna que pensaba a su guardián se le había atorado algo en la garganta.

-Ese es el anillo de compromiso que nuestro padre guardó por un tiempo… bien hecho Hayato-Felicitó, el chico ajustó su corbata, miró a otro lado.

-Cállate-Murmuró

Acto seguido Haru se puso de pie, balbuceó algo de olvidar lavarse las manos, salió de ahí sin escuchar a sus amigos, aunque aparentemente no tenían palabras. Camino hasta el servicio, todo el camino intentó quitarse el dichoso anillo, estaba realmente ajustado, no salía con nada, un poco de jabón y lo botaría.

 _And it's the sweetest pain burning hot through my veins_

 _ **Pero es el dolor más dulce ardiendo caliente por mis venas,**_

 _Love is torture makes me more sure_

 _ **El amor es una tortura que me hace más segura.**_

Ella conocería a un buen tipo.

Sería una mujer normal.

Tendería la ropa al sol, haría la cena… tendría un par de niños hermosos que adoraría con el alma.

Todo lo que había pasado sería una anécdota interesante.

No se iba a sentar a esperar angustiada.

No se casaría en una iglesia Italiana.

No vestiría un exquisito vestido fino y caro regalo de Tsuna.

No iba a salir de una limosina y la gente al mando de cierta persona se inclinaría con respeto llamándola "señora" para llevarla completamente custodiada a la iglesia.

Bianchi no arreglaría su cabello con flores.

No pasaría su luna de miel en la Toscana.

No acompañaría a Kyoko y a Hana a las cenas con damas importantes de otras familias.

Una vocecilla hizo eco en su cabeza: ¡El lobo, el lobo, es en serio, el lobo! ¡Alguien, ayuda, es el lobo!

 _Only love, only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Must have been a deadly kiss_

 _ **Debió ser un beso mortífero**_

Abrió el grifo del agua y metió la mano, ¡El lobo, es de verdad, es el lobo!

Le dio vueltas al aro de oro –seguramente era de oro- ¡Que alguien me salve, el lobo!

Colocó una cantidad exagerada de jabón ¡¿Por qué nadie me ayuda?! ¡Es el lobo!

Sudaba frío y se sentía caliente al mismo tiempo, luchando por sacarlo de su dedo. ¡El lobo!

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así.**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así**_

 _Your kisses burning through my skin_

 _ **Tus besos arden sobre mi piel**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así**_

Era inútil, la joya brillaba sobre su dedo, como una especie de cadena que se había encarnado a su piel, tenía el dedo rojo, tal vez con un poco más de agua y jabón…

Tiró una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos, el corazón desbocado, sonriendo, llorando, asustada, feliz…

"Buenas tardes señora" Y los miembros de la familia de menor rango se inclinaron.

"Haru-sama ¿Se siente bien?" Y la enfermera con la que trabajaría como doctora en la familia le acariciaba la espalda.

"Será una niña" Y Shamal diciéndole eso…

"´Para ser tú… no está mal" Gokudera miraría fascinado dentro de la cuna.

"¿¡Estas de coña verdad?! ¡¿El viejo le dejó el castillo a la niña?!" Gritando a Bianchi que reía a carcajadas.

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede doler así**_

 _Only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir así**_

Haru sintió que caía, abrazó su cuerpo jadeando, no había nadie ahí, miró el destello rojo de la piedra ¿Una flama?.

"¡Mami!"

"¡Mami _fiori cresciuti_!" "Mami… ¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No estás feliz? ¿No quieres ver las flores conmigo? ¡Mami, estoy aquí! "

La voz se fundía con todas esas imágenes ¡Oh, dios mío, el lobo, el lobo, ayuda, ayuda, el lobo, lo juro, es el lobo!

"Mira mami, me saqué un 10 en la prueba"

"¡Quiero ir a jugar con Natsume-oni-san!"

"Mamá, no llores, sólo es la secundaria"

"¿Mamá… puedo hablar contigo? Me ha pasado algo… en el baño…"

Haru se levantó para tirar una vez más, ese anillo le estaba mostrando cosas que no quería saber. Cosas que no eran ciertas, mentiras, patrañas… no, eso jamás, nunca.

"Mamá… Natsume-kun… hace que me duela aquí…" "¿Amor? ¡Natsume-kun es como mi hermano!"

"No tengo nada… en serio… está bien… Natsume-kun me besó… y le pegué, no sé por qué lo hice pero… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"¡Ni de coña sueñes con salir a esta hora y menos con ése! ¡Dile algo mujer!"

"¡Tengo 12 papá y además, Natsume-kun es el hijo de Tsuna-san, deberías estar feliz!"

"¡Son asuntos diferentes… mierda deja de reírte mujer!"

"¡Llora lo que quieras viejo… me vooooy, regreso en la tarde mamá!"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Un hermano? ¿Ahora? ¿No están demasiado viejos para…? oh dios, no quiero saber"

"¡Mamá, saca a la peste de mi cuarto!"

-Suerte con eso-Le dijeron, se enderezó viendo a Gokudera recargado en el marco de la puerta, muy divertido. –Mierda, ¿no se supone que deberías llorar y agradecerme?-Preguntó

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Bianchi haciendo a un lado a su hermano. -Hayato ¿Por qué no le explicaste…? Haru, tranquila… lo que viste es una especie de regalo, te muestra los momentos felices… pasará en un momento.

-¡Tú!-Gritó enfadada para el chico, había visto demasiadas cosas. Tomó lo primero que vio y se lo lanzó, el rollo de papel, el jabón, agua, las toallas, si pudiera despegar el grifo lo haría y se lo lanzaría.

Eran demasiados, demasiados momentos, tantos que su corazón no podía más, se destrozaría y no dejaban de correr en su cabeza más y más, paisajes, vistas, palabras, cosas…

"Sigues siendo la misma estúpida de hace años, así que me moriré cuando lo hagas tú, sin mí la cagarías donde quiera que vallas. ¡Pero más te vale hacerlo después que el décimo!"

 _Save me, save me_

 _ **Sálvame, sálvame**_

 _Only love, only love_

 _ **Sólo el amor, sólo el amor**_

 _Because only love can hurt like this_

 _ **Porque sólo el amor duele así**_

-¡Te odio, te odio!-Le gritó golpeándolo, Bianchi se hizo a un lado y desapareció, -¡De verdad te odio!- Sus puños se estrellaban en el pecho del platinado sin piedad. –Te odio-Susurró… pero luego lo besó.

Todo lo que había visto era amor, confundía, dolía, iba, venía, bajaba, subía pero era interminable y real… se casaría con un buen hombre, sería una mujer normal, tendería la ropa al sol, haría la cena, tendría dos hermosos niños que adoraría, todo lo sucedido sería una anécdota interesante… pero jamás dejaría de doler por una simple razón.

No le cabía tanto amor, ni tanta felicidad en el corazón, por eso dolía, se agrandaba para almacenar más pero por obviedad siempre se llenaría y volvería a crecer, dolería, siempre, en cada momento y así estaba bien.

Por la noche, bajo la lámpara de mesa, escribía una carta, como las de siempre, hablándole del chico que le gustaba y era su pareja a su madre, pero esta vez… anexó una fotografía, no era la mejor de todas, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, Gokudera parecía enfurruñado, ni siquiera había sonreído.

-¡Maldita sea apaga eso de una vez, quiero dormir!-Le gritó desde la cama, de pésimo humor.

-Sí, sí… yo también Hayato-Le dijo divertida,

-¿También qué, eres estúpida?-Preguntó dándole la espalda.

Haru sonrió, metió la carta en el sobre, la cerró, apagó la luz, caminó a la cama y una vez dentro de las suaves sábanas y las cálidas cobijas, abrazo el torso del chico.

-También te amo- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios. –Mucho-Murmuró sonriendo.

-Diablos, cállate-Respondió él sonrojado furiosamente.

-Aunque fue un horrible primer beso-Se quejó ella, él gruñó. –Me estrellaste tus dientes-Admitió.

-¿Quieres cerrar esa maldita boca de una jodida vez? Si no te callas yo voy a hacer que te calles.

-Puedes intentarlo, Hayato…

-¿Me estás retando, mujer estúpida? ¿No sabes con quién demonios hablas verdad?

-Qué miedo, que miedo… Auxilio, el lobo, el lobo…

-¿Te burlas de mí? Ahora verás.

-E-espera… era broma… ¡Hahi!

Haru debía admitir que nunca en la vida se arrepentiría de nada… mucho menos de ese juego de botella, del beso, el primero de muchos que la contaminarían así… ah, todo había empezado ese día, en la casa de Tsuna…

 _And it must have been a deadly kiss_

 _ **Y debió ser un beso mortífero.**_

 **Bueno, prometí que escribiría algo para Problem, pero me encontré con esa canción, me inspiró para esta ¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo el amor puede herir así… saludos y espero que les guste.**


End file.
